Koihime Musou Anything Goes
by CMXB
Summary: The world of the three kingdoms is about to have a big surprise since a new OOO will be there to bring peace but what he doesn't know theres another group that will make sure that he won't succeed but until then let's see how he also deals with girls along with having a little brother at his side.
1. Chapter 1 The new Multi-King

**Chapter 1 The new Multi-King**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

In Tokyo there were two brothers one being a young man 18 years old while the other is a 13 year old, the older one is called Kazuma while the younger one is Shoto they are the Kushida siblings, they both have brown hair and brown eyes with Kazuma being longer while Shoto is shorter, Kazuma is wearing black jacket with one of the sleeves being red, a white shirt and red pants, while Shoto has a brown jacket and jeans, they were both fans of Kamen Rider with their favorite show being OOO, they had the entire OOO merchandise with the core medals including the black core medals too along with the extra ones like panda and kangoroo medals, they had the Memory memory since it came with the black core medals, they had three canisters like the one from OOO filled with cell medals because Shoto was crazy to buy a lot of them in lots, they had the drivers which includes OOO, Poseidon and two birth drivers, they had all the weapons from the show and all the figures and bikes for them.

"This is so cool big bro we got everything we wanted."Shoto said.

"Yeah but you had to go buy a bunch of cell medals from different types of sets because you wanted different versions of them now we have three of those things full because of you."Kazuma said.

"Hey I just wanted a complete set."Shoto said with a pout.

"Yeah yeah, now we need to check if we really have it all."Kazuma said.

"Alright."Shoto said and they went to check it."hey brother do you ever wish that we could become Kamen Riders like you could be OOO."

"Well sometimes, but as long as I'm with you I'm happy."Kazuma said ruffling Shoto's hair.

Then a flash of light appeared blinding them and their stuff got covered by the light and they glowed too, when they opened their eyes they were in some kinda deserted place, they looked down to see a bag along with the canisters and they opened the bag to reveal their rider stuff.

Kazuma picked up the OOO driver and felt it being real.

"It's real, they're all real."Kazuma said.

"Wow that's so cool, but why are we here?"Shoto asked.

Kazuma saw a note and takes it out, he then reads it and said:"well looks like I'm the new OOO, while your Birth."

"Wait really?"Shoto said surprised.

"Yes, were now in ancient China like it says on the note, normaly I would question it but we are now in some strange place and not in our room so I'll keep a open mind."Kazuma said.

"Well at least we are Kamen Riders."Shoto said.

"Yeas that is the positive about this whole thing."Kazuma said.

"So in what time are we in exactly?"Shoto asked.

"The three Kingdoms era."Kazuma said.

"Really, well we better go find somewhere to stay."Shoto said.

"Yes."Kazuma said and he takes the bag and one of the canisters."you take the other two."then he walks foward.

"What, but they're heavy."Shoto said.

"I don't care you bought those medals so your carrying them."Kazuma said.

"Fine."Shoto said and then he tries to drag the canisters.

While walking Shoto then looked to the side and said:"hey look."Kazuma stops and sees two ridevendors.

"Okay those must be ours."Kazuma said.

They then went to them and they put two cell medals inside them and pressed a button to change them to bike mode, they put their stuff on them and then they ride towards the next town.

They then arrived at a town and put they're bikes at the entrance to not cause a scene, they entered it he saw the people were scared as the man were hidding the women and children inside.

Kazuma goes to talk to a elder that was sitting on a bench and asked:"sir why is everyone scared?"

"A army of bandits are coming to attack our town, we were warned by one of our merchants that he saw them planning to attack, we are trying to protect the women and children but were afraid that they will just take them away."The elder said sad that they can't do anything.

"What about the magistrate?"Kazuma asked since he knew chinese culture.

"He ran away and took all his guards with him and left us to the wolves."the elder said.

Kazuma was mad as that coward ran away from his duties, he then saw a man approaching them and said:"sir they are coming."

Kazuma and Shoto run to the other side and saw a army of bandits arriving, Kazuma frowned and said:"I will not allow them to take this village."

"But can we even take them?"Shoto asked.

"Of course, were now Kamen Riders and we must protect the innocent."Kazuma said and Shoto nodded."but let me deal with this and make sure none of them get to the village."

"Okay."Shoto said.

Kazuma takes out the OOO driver and then takes the medal holder taking out the Taka, Tora and Batta medals, he then puts the driver on his waist and puts the medals too, then he takes the scanner and scans each of the medals."Henshin."

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

Each of the medals appeared in front of him, they made the symbol and attached to his chest transforming him into Kamen Rider OOO, the bandits stopped and everyone from the city was amazed at seeing OOO, OOO then cracks his neck and got ready to fight.

"It doesn't matter boys we'll just kill him and takes his suit."the bandit leader said.

"I don't think so."OOO said and he then takes out the medajalibura.

OOO then jumps at them using the batta legs and stomps the ones in the middle to the ground, he then starts fighting them one by one, some tried to attack him but he blocked their weapons with his and those shattered upon contact with his sword, OOO then put his sword away and used the Tora claws to slash at them, OOO then saw a small group that was scared but still wanted to fight so he took out the scanner and scanned the medals again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO legs then charges and they turned into grashopper legs and he used them to jump into the sky, then three rings of red, yellow and green appear in front of him and he went through each one in a kicking position with red wings coming out of his back and he then ride kicked the bandint making a huge explosion.

OOO was on the ground thinking what he did, he just took a life and looks at his hands, he knew at this time he would have to do so but this early, then Shoto came to his side and grabbed his arm making OOO look at him.

"You didn't have a choice, but your still a hero and your my brother no matter what."Shoto said.

"Shoto."OOO said.

Then they heard cheering and look at the villagers cheering for them, then the elder goes up to the brothers.

"Thank you so much for saving us, we must know are you the messanger of heaven the one sent to bring peace to this world."Elder said.

They think about it, they didn't want to say it but in a way they were sent here by some kind of entity to be kamen riders, so OOO said:"yes, I am OOO and this is my little brother Birth."Shoto looks at him confused.

"All hail lord OOO and lord Birth."A man said and they cheered for them again.

"Lord OOO we would like you to be the magistrate, with you looking after us we can truly be safe."Elder offered.

OOO looks at Shoto who then nodded and he said:"I accept, I will make sure this place is safe along with the land as I continue to expand and bring piece to end all the conflict."

Everyone cheered again since they now have a leader they can look up to, after that OOO took the place where the old magistrate lived, he did some changes and started to make sure the city would be safe from getting more soldiers for the future, the old Magistrate tried to get back his position but was then kicked out by OOO and entire towns people.

On a secret base where Saji and Ukitsu are now talking to each other about something that happened.

"Something is wrong, I heard that someone called OOO is taking a spot as Magistrate."Saji said.

"Don't worry we will just have to be prepare against this threat."Ukitsu said.

"Actually you won't be needed."they heard a voice and then a rift opened and from it came three monsters being the Shocker Greeed but he was black along with Gel-Shocker Greeed and Destron Greeed, then from behind them came a hooded figre wearing a red robe with the Symbol a shocker on him.

"Who are you?"Saji questioned him.

"You don't have the right to know my name since you won't be alive."the stranger said.

"Oh really."Saji said and he tries to charge him but then Shocker Greeed appeared in front of him and stabs him in the chest with his arm."what but this is not possible I shouldn't die, I never die."

"Too bad."Stranger said then the Shocker Greeed throws him up and the stranger shoots a blast that vaporized Saji.

They look at Ukitsu who got scared and tried to trun but the Gel-shocker sent one of its arms at him bitting his head off and his body fell to the ground.

"Good."stranger said and he makes a throne appear for him to sit on it."now I need to take care of the new OOO but I just need to make a better army for the glory of Shocker."

"Shocker."said the three Greeeds.

"I wonder if the leader will send any more greeed well until then I will just have to rule this entire world then the other riders will perish along with OOO."Stranger said.

Kazuma was in a office doing some papperwork then he felt a bad feeling, he goes to tha window and look through it.

"Why do I feeling theres danger coming soon in the future, well I just need to prepare until then."Kazuma said.

**Note:OOO has appeared in the Koihime Musou world and this time we have rider villains being the S.I.C villains Shocker Greeeds, yes shocker is the main villain of this story since they are the true villains of the riders since they started everything from the beginning and Shoto was made to be paired up with the younger girls like Rinrin since it wouldn't be right for Kazuma to be with them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Faction Meeting

**Chapter 2 Faction Meeting**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

Some time has passed after Kazuma became the magistrate of the city, he put his own Symbol on the new base that he had, he had managed to make the people happy and got a few more soldiers, looks like being the messanger of heaven does have it's benefits, he was now in his office thinking what to do next.

Shoto then comes in and said:"hey big bro we just go a message from one of our troops saying that theres going to be a meeting with the factions about a group called the Yellow Turbans."

"Really, so history will be repeating looks like we will be joining the other rulers and show them the might of a Kamen Rider."Kazuma said and Shoto nodded."go prepare the troops we will be seeing the others to see if they're worthy of being a ruler."

In a camp where the factions were making their meeting, Ryuubi, Sousou, Ensho, Enjutsu, Sonsaku and Konsonsan and their own generals and strategists were at their side, as they were planning their attack on the Yellow turbans a soldier came in and said:"Lord Ryuubi we heard that another faction will be joining the meeting."

This caused all of them to get shocked as they didn't know there was another faction outside of Toutaku that wasn't here.

"Wait who is this faction that we didn't know off."Ensho said not liking it.

"They'll be arriving shortly."soldier said.

"Well let's see who this commoner is."Ensho said and she laughed.

They went to the entrance of the camp and they saw a army go towards them, they were waring a red, yellow and green armor and they're banner was OOO, they then stopped and two figures race foward, it was Kazuma and Shoto on the Ridevendors, they then stopped in front of the factions and they got surprised seeing the brothers.

"A man."Sousou said.

Kazuma and Shoto got off the bikes and Kazuma said:"greetings everyone I am the magistrate of my city, I am known as OOO but my people know me as... the Messanger of Heaven."and they got surprised to hear that.

"He's the messanger of Heaven."Kanu said.

"He's real."Ryuubi said.

"I don't believe it."Choun said.

Ensho started to laugh and said:"you, the messanger of heaven."

"Oh is this brat?"Kazuma said making her get angry while some chuckle at the question.

"How dare you I am Ensho Honsho the heir of the En family and you dare call me that."Ensho said.

"I only call what I see, I don't care about what your family is because in the battlefield that means nothing."Kazuma said."now let us continue with the meeting."they then went back to the tent.

"Well before you decided to interfer."Ensho said."we were planning to decide who gets to be supreme commander."

"I see, well what are the options?"Kazuma asked.

"Well I am the best choice."Ensho said.

"No."Kazuma said making her angry."let me tell you this what is the place of the ruler in the middle of the battlefield?"

"Simple is to stand back and let his army fight for him."Ensho said.

"Wrong!"Kazuma said shocking them."the ruler must be in the frost lines and the one to charge first before his army."that surprised Sousou, Ryuubi and Sonsaku."if a ruler doesn't move then his subjects won't follow, the ruler must be the one to inspire his subjects and fight at they're side not use them as pawns."

Ryuubi, Kanu, Sonken and Sousou were amazed at his words, they didn't expect him to say something like that while his brother smiled at his words.

"Then lord OOO would you like to be the Supreme Commader?"Ryuubi asked and the others got surprised.

"Really why would you pick me?"Kazuma asked.

"I can see your a true leader so I would like to see what you can do."Ryuubi said.

"Hey not fair it's should have been big sis Touka."Chouhi said.

"Too bad big bro wins."Shoto said and then they were glaring at each other.

"Okay that's enough both of you."Kazuma and Kanu said at the same time and they look at each other.

"But it should have been Karin not some man that we don't know, we don't even seen your skills."Kakoton said.

"Sister."Kakōen said while facepalming.

"Then how about a duel with two generals against each other, I'm stronger than Shoto and he might want to test his strenght out since he didn't have a chance when we got here."Kazuma said and Shoto smirked."so who would ike to test his strenght?"

"Well I think Rinrin would be a good choice since they didn't get along well."Choun said."plus his strenght doesn't have much to show like Rinrin."

"Hey."Chouhi said..

"Oh you shouldn't underastimate Shoto."Kazuma said.

They then went outside with Chouhi with her spear ready, Shoto then takes out the Birth driver and puts it around his waist, they got curious while Kazumu smirked, Shoto then takes out a cell medal and throws it to the air, he then catches it and said:"heshin."he then slots it in the driver and then twists the knob on the side opening the Transer Shield.

**POP**

Then multiple orbs appear around him and then he transforms into Kamen Rider Birth, the factions got surprised and Birth said:"alright let's do this, you may know me as Birth."he then charges at Chouhi, she tries to slash him but Birth dodges her spear and then starts to give her a combination of punches and kicks, he then kicks her away making Chouhi land on the ground.

"Amazing, so is this the power of the heaven?"Kanu asked.

"Well it's Shoto's power mine is different."Kazuma said.

Chouhi got up and tries charging at Birth but he then takes out a cell medal and inserts it on the driver and rotates the knob.

**SHOVEL ARM!**

Then pieces came out of the orb on his left arm forming the shovel arm appears and he then blocks her spear.

"What?!"Chouhi said.

Birth then hits her away and then starts to overpower her as she tries to block his attacks, he then bashes her away and she lands on the floor, he then picks up her weapon and puts over his shoulder.

"I win."Birth said with his arms up

The OOO army then cheered for him, the factions were stunned seeing Chouhi loose that badly.

"No fair."Chouhi said with a pout but then Birth blew a raspberry making her mad.

"Now it's better we start the plan to attack the Yellow turbans before the day ends."Kazuma said and he goes to the tent.

They decided on the plan to attack later and they went to seperate tents of they're factions, Kazuma and Shoto walked back to they're tent and then they saw Kanu and Ryuubi walking towards them.

"Ryuubi and Kanu, what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you all again?"Kazuma asked.

"We just wanted to apologize for Rinrin behavior, she acted childish towards you and Birth."Kanu said.

"It's alright she's still young, she reminds me of Shoto."Kazuma said.

"Hey."Shoto said.

"That's great, we wanted to know after the battle there was a chance we can make an alliance."Ryuubi said surprising them.

"Wait really?"Shoto said.

"Yes, you showed a true rulers will and you treat your own allies as equals so we would like to form an alliance so that we might not even fight each other in the future."Kanu said with a smile and Ryuubi nodded.

"Well that will be great, you seem like great people too and I would like to have you as my friends."Kazuma said making them smile."we should talk after this whole thing is done maybe in one of our cities."

"Of course."Ryuubi said.

They talk to each other for a bit and then Kazuma and Shoto continued back to they're tent but to they're surprise Sonsaku was there with her two sisters.

"Well this is quite a surprise, is there something that you need Sonsaku?"Kazuma asked.

"Oh well OOO I was just interested to know if you and your brother would be interested in a certain proposition."Sonsaku said.

"Proposition?"Kazuma said.

"Big sister why did you bring me and Renfa here?"Shaoren asked.

"I was wondering if you and your brother would like to marry them?"Sonsaku said with a smile and they blushed.

"What!?"They said at her offer.

"Why would I do that?"Kazuma asked.

"You see it will be good for an alliance and having the blood of the messanger of heaven and his brother would be good for my family."Sonsaku said.

"Sister."Sonken said.

"That's no fair why didn't you asks us first."Shaoren said.

"So what do you think?"Sonsaku asked.

"It's a very nice offer but I wouldn't be right to marry a girl that I barely know."Kazuma said and Shoto nodded.

"I see, well then how about you both court them before that."Sonsaku said and they dropped to the floor.

"This is going to be a long day."Kazuma said with a sigh.

With the Cho sisters they were in they're base planning they're next attack, they went to they're room and then saw the cloaked figure there holding the book.

"Hey who are you?"Choho demanded.

"Someone that can see the potential in this book, but you will have to do as well."He said.

"What?"Chokaku said and then they were grabbed from behind by the Greeed.

"You stupid little girls, you think because you were using a dead guys magic you could be able to rule the world well too bad, now to use your powers."He said and takes out three cell medals, he then puts them over there foreheads and the slots appeared on them, then he slots them in making they're eye glow along with wrappings appear on they're boddies."now your under my control to destroy those pathetic factions."

Then the general prepares his attack ont he factions when they charge to attack the sisters.

**Note:Kazuma didn't get to fight but Shoto did using Birth for the first time, sorry if Rinrin got beaten I like her too it's more like a rivalry that will blossom to love, now to answer a few reviews:"if the complete selection medals will appear I'm not sure the alternate Sasori kani and ebi aren't since why would I use them when the black core medals were actual seen in the show, Koucho will be in the harem just later since it's more about the leaders here and for those about Shoto's age Rinrin and the young girls are older then 10 like 11 to 12 so he's only a year and two older than them.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Sisters

**Chapter 3 Dark Sisters**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

Everyone got a stage ready since the plan that they came up was to counter the Cho Sisters music with they're own but Kazuma suggested that they have they're army ready just in case, the chosen singers were Enjutsu, Chōkun and Kakuka.

They build a mobile stage and they went to the Yellow turbans camp, the girls spread attention as they started to show, the three girls started to sing and the Yellow turbans loved they're song, Kazuma was with Shoto next to the stage.

"Well so far so good."Shoto said.

"Yes but the idea was also have the Cho sisters come out and they start like a battle of the bands type of deal but they're not here yet."Kazuma said and he had a bad feeling about this.

Then from the sisters base the doors opened, then they walked out but then they saw something wrong with them, they're eyes were lifeless and they had like wrapping around they're necks making Shoto and Kazuma get shocked.

"What's wrong with them?"Kanu said looking at the sisters.

"They should be trying to sing right now to fight us."Sousou said.

"It can't be."Kazuma said.

Then the sisters got covered in medals and they transformed into Yummies, they were had scale like faces with red eyes, they had like leather like shirt and skirt, they had long boots with higheels, they're arms had like scales and claws on them, they had like fins on the sides of they're heads and they each had a different collor based on they're own hair.

They're new forms shocked those that saw that.

"What happened?"Sonken said.

"They're Yummies!"Shoto said.

The sisters they took out mics and they were covered in a red orb.

**(Insert Yami no Baroque here)**

"It's show time."they said.

**Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare (A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise)**

**Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure (The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; sleep forever.)**

They then sent dark energy to the Yellow Turbans making them scream, they were getting corrupted.

**Yukkuri to mezameteku (Slowly awakening)**

**Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo (Are the shadows of our hearts)**

**Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete (The crimson roses become decorations that force pearls to freeze over.)**

Then the same energy broke the factions mics.

"Oh no."Enjutsu said.

**Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite (Now...together, your wishes will all become one)**

**Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete (Surrender yourselves to the great darkness)**

The yellow turbans then started to become like wild animals and they looks at the factions then they charged at them.

**Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare (This heart-stealing baroque is embraced by the waves of negativity)**

**Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru (The world you believed in disappears in a single moment.)**

"All soldiers go in front to stop them."Kazuma ordered and they all charged stopping the Yellow Turbans assault.

**Yukkuri to mukatte iru (Slowly headed this way.)**

**Owari no toki wo iwaou (Is the final coda, which we shall celebrate.)**

**Koori no bishou tatae shinju wo hai ni shite (Show praise towards an icy smile, and pearls will turn into ash.)**

"What happened to the Cho Sisters?"Kanu said.

"They have been turned into monsters by another being and we need to stop them."Kazuma said and he and Shoto take out they're drivers.

**Aa... tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba (Ah...my friends. If you have any rays of hope)**

**Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU (That just pays homage to the despair you ooze.)**

The brothers then put them on with Kazuma putting the Taka, Tora and Batta medals and Shoto inserting a cell medal.

**Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare (A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise)**

**Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure (The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; sleep forever.)**

**Tozasareta rakuen... (Paradise is sealed away...)**

Kazuma scans the medals while Shoto turns the knob."henshin."

**POP**

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

They then transformed into they're rider forms.

**Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite (Now...together, your wishes will all become one)**

**Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete (Surrender yourselves to the great darkness)**

They then charged at them, they took out any of the yellow turbans that got in they're way by knocking them out.

**Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wo shiru (In a completely changed world, you can understand the fragility of fate)**

**Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni (Before sorrow and hopelessness crush your heart.)**

**Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare (A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise)**

**Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou... (The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; together, with it, let's aim for the future...)**

Then the riders jumped towards them shocking the girls, they then kicked them away together and it caused some medals to fall of them.

"Shoto take the girls out."OOO said.

"Right bro."Birth said putting a medal in the driver.

**SHOVEL ARM!**

The shovel arm appeared and he then starts to hit the girls multiple times causing medals spill out of them, then with one swipe he manged to take out the Cho sisters out of the yummys, the factions got surprised seeing them and the Yummies look at the riders in anger.

"Now it's my turn."OOO said and he charges at them with the Tora claws out, he then starts to slash at them multiple times, medal came out of them from each time they got hit by OOO.

"Bro."OOO looks back and see Birth throwing him the medajalibur he catches it and slashes at them with it, he gives one final slash and throws them away, he then puts three cell medals inside the sword, he then takes out the scanner and scans the blade.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then raises the blade while it was being charged up, he then slashes at them causing a slash mark appear in the space then to the shock of the factions the entire space in front of him got cut in half, the world got fixed again then the yummies explode causing medals to drop to the ground and then the Yellow Turbans fell to the ground.

"He cut the world in half."Shuri said.

"Well looks like the messanger of heaven is powerful."Choun said.

"But what are those coins in the ground?"Ryuubi asked confused.

"Men, gather all the medals."OOO ordered the soldiers from his faction.

"Yeah sir."They said and they start to collect the medals while putting them inside of pots, they gathered all of them.

"Good job men."OOO said and he then looks at the factions."we will have to discuss back at the camp but first we need to give the Cho sisters some treatment."he looks at the sisters and they were being held by Birth.

"What, they're our enemies and you want us to help them."Ensho said.

"Yes, you see they were possessed by those monsters, theres a bigger enemy out there."OOO said making them curious.

"A bigger enemy?"Sonsaku said.

"Yes as I said we need to discuss this back at the camp and we need to give the sisters some treament."OOO said.

Kanu and Ryuubi looks at each other and nodded, then Ryuubi said:"yes we should help."that caused some of them to ge suprised.

"Well I guess we can help them for now."Sousou said and Sonsaku nodded.

"Good, Shoto."OOO said to his brother and they carried the girls to camp.

They put the sisters on tent to rest while they went to the main one to talk, Kazuma and Shoto were out of they're rider forms and the leaders were all together in the meeting.

"Okay you must be asking what were those creatures, they are known as Yummies."Kazuma said.

"Yummies?"Ryuubi said.

"Creatures made from desire, you see the medals that came out of they're bodies are called cell medals."Kazuma said and he takes one out."when one is inserted into a person they then feed off the persons own desire like the Cho sisters was they're desire to sing."

"I see but where do they come from?"Sousou asked.

"Originally they came from a old kingdom where a greedy king wanted to rule the entire world."Kazuma said shocking them."he then ordered all of his best alchemists ro create a weapon."he then takes out a core medal being taka."they infused cell medals with the essence of different animals and from that they created creatures known as homunculus called Greeed, they were very powerful but they simply wanted to exist so the king ordered to have a medal of each of them get destroyed causing them to get a void inside of them and caused them to go on a rampage, then the King had his alchemists create a final weapon called the OOO driver."he then lifts it up."with it he was able to use the power of the core medals and with that power he was able to defeat the greeed, but then he got really greedy seeing the power of the greeed he scanned all the medals so that he would have the power to become a god only for it to backfire and turn him into stone sealing the medals and the greeed inside of him like coffin."

"But if they were sealed away how did you get them?"Sonken asked.

"They were once found by a another group that made get unsealed causing the greeed to be freed so a new OOO was chosen and he used his powers for good, he brought peace so now I was chosen to be the new OOO."Kazuma said.

"I see as the messanger of heaven you were gifted the items in order to use them for good."Ryuubi said and that made him chuckle.

"Well yeah, so it's best we all work together since the orginal greeed were destroyed so there must be someone else here that is capable of creating cell medals."Kazuma said.

"Ha you think I would make an alliance with you."Ensho said.

"I would enjoy making one with you."Ryuubi said shocking Ensho.

"Very well I guess in order to take care of these creatures I cna work with a man."Sousou said.

"Yes plus it might be good for you and your brother to get to know my sisters."Sonsaku said.

"Sister!"Sonken and Shaoren said surprised.

"We will have to speak of that later."Kazuma said with a blush.

Then soldier from his faction came and said:"lord OOO the Cho sisters are now awake and want to speak with you."

"Bring them in."OOO said and he nodded.

They then came in with they're heads down, then Chokaku said:"were sorry fo what we have done, what we did was now excusable but we wish to redeem ourselves."

"How would you do that?"Sousou asked.

"We wish to serve the messanger of heaven."Choho said.

"What?"Kazuma said.

"We decided that if we serve the messanger of heaven it would help redeem our crimes."Choryo said.

"So please let us join you lord OOO."Chokaku pleaded.

Kazuma thinks about and then looks at Shoto who smiled and nods."okay you can join."that made them smile.

"Thank you you won't regret it."Choho said.

Kazuma chuckled and then it was time to return to his kingdom, he said farewell to the factions and promissed to meet them again later.

In the hideout of shocker the stranger was on his throne with the three Greeed at his side.

"So OOO was able to take them down, I wasn't surprised since those girls were too weak to be of any use, but it the test proved the powers we can make so next time take his kingdom for the glory of Shocker."he said

When Kazuma arrived he was back in his mansion and he was with the Cho sisters in his office.

"Hey Lord OOO can we have stage so that we can sing?"Choho asked.

"Yes, we can make the entire city happy with our music and we can even sing for you."Chokaku said and they got close to him.

Choryo nodded and said:"it would be good for the moral for both the citizens and the soldiers."

Kazuma sigh since it was almost like they were trying to get his attention, they were very close to him while giving him look this was going to be a long day first day here and they trying to get his attnetion.

**Note:The Cho sisters are now with Kazuma as his first generals, the Yummies are called Dark sirens they're female yummies that sing in order to corrupt others to follow them making them wild animals, they gain cell medals by singing but they are weak since they need others to fight for them, the yummies are different since they came from the Shocker Greeeds so they can make them different and yes they're based on the Black Beauty Sisters from Mermaid melody.**

**OOO faction**

**Kazuma Leader**

**Generals/Strategists**

**Shoto**

**Chokaku**

**Choho**

**Choryo**


	4. Chapter 4 Magical Meeting

**Chapter 4 Magical Meeting**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

Days have passed since the yellow turbans were defeated, the sisters have been living in Kazuma and Shoto's city, Kazuma was in his office looking outside a window and thinking about what happened, somehow there was Yummies in this world and he wonders how, something like them should have been known for a long time and he knows that the legend of the Multi-King was in a more medieval time not China so it doesn't make sense, someone was in this time making them but who cold it be, it couldn't be any of the Greeed that were appart of the orignal ones or any of the movies since he has they're core medals along with Poseidon, Kazuma takes out the Same medal and twirls it around.

"Who could be making the Yummies, it has to be someone that can make them like the Greeed but they don't have that type of ability to make Yummies like those girls, they were more like based on the host then the Greeed, Poseidon is out since I have his medals."Kazuma then remembers one Greeed made by a certain evil group."could it be him, no it shouldn't be possible."

They heard a knock on the door and said:"come in."he then puts the medal away.

Then the sisters came in and Chiihō said:"hey lord OOO we came to see how your doing?"

"Well it's nice seeing you girls."Kazuma smiled and that made them blush."say do you know where my brother is?"

"Lord Birth is walking around the city at this time."Renhō said.

"I see well it might be good for him to have some fun."Kazuma said."so is there a reason for this visit?"

"We came to thank you for giving us a stage that we can perform."Tenho said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad your happy, I do enjoy your music when your doing it for fun."Kazuma said.

"Say wanna go have something to eat?"Chiiho offered with her sisters surprised.

Kazuma thinks about it and said:"why not."he then gets up and goes with them.

The moment he left the office Chiiho and Tenho grabbed his arms, with Chiiho in his right while Tenho on his left making him sigh, the moment they joined his city they have been trying to get his attention, he is flattered that they have feelings for him but he just doesn't know how to deal with it for not.

Shoto was walking around the city and then sees many of the people living they're lives, it seems they feel more safe when he and Kazuma are here now, he didn't like they are getting too close to him and Kazuma since they have high hopes for them, he then sees many of them wave at him and he waves back a little nervous.

"I never had this kind of attention back home."Shoto said.

He then goes foward and then sees someone that surprised on the other side of the city going to a forest, it looked like a girl his age wearing a witch costume.

"A witch."Shoto got surprised and he goes towards the forest to find her.

He walks around the forest and then sees a cabin there, he then goes next to it and hears a voice.

"Ruby this world is so different, were really in ancient China."a young girl said.

"Don't worry Yukari, we were given this chance to meet the ones that can help us, we lost the one we loved now we must use this chance to move on."Ruby said.

Shoto then tries to peek in but then he falls through the door landing on the floor, he then looks up to see the witch girl along with another older one with long hair.

"Oh hi."Shoto said waving at them.

"Intruder."Yukari then points her staff at him making a washtub on his head.

"Ow."Shoto then pushes it off and gets up."what was that for, your the ones in the city of my big brother."

"Wait big brother."Ruby then thinks about what he said."is your brother OOO?"

"Yes, why didn't you know that, and why are you wearing witch outfits, those so do not belong here."Shoto said.

"We are from another world."Ruby said surprising him.

"Ruby!"Yukari said.

"He's the one we were trying to find, my name is Ruby Tojo and this is my friend Yukari Sendo."Ruby introduced themselves.

"Okay, my name is Birth to the people but my real name is Shoto Kushida and why are you here?"Shoto asked.

"We were given a chance to live in this world thanks to a powerful wizard we met."Ruby said.

Shoto then sees Yukari getting sad and asked."what's wrong?"

"It's just, I lost someone that I really cared for, he was killed by a really bad guy and the wizard gave us this chance to be in this world to move on but I miss my friends."Yukari said while crying.

Shoto felt bad for her and gave her a hug surprising Yukari."it's okay, I know it's hard losing someone you care about, but how about I become your friend too so you won't be lonely."he smiles at her and she smiled back.

Ruby smiles at them and said:"so if your OOO's brother, could we meet your brother?"

"Well sure, I'm sure he will let you stay."Shoto said.

That made them smile and then Shoto heard a sound outside, he runs out and sees a group of Waste Yummies heading towards them.

The girls got out and Yukari said:"what are they?!"

"They are Waste Yummies, Yummies made when cell medals are destroyed."Shoto then takes out his driver and puts it on his waist."I'll take them down."he takes out a cell medal."henshin."he then inserts it and twists the knob.

**POP**

Shoto then transforms into Kamen Rider Birth surprising the girls.

"Just like."Yukari looks at Ruby who nodded.

Birth then charges at them knocking some of them away, he then ducks underneath one and takes out his weapon the Birth Buster and loads it up, he then shoots at them taking each of them down while dodging they're attacks, he then jumps over one using it's head as a support and then shoots many of them, Birth then lands on the floor and lookes behind him to see the last remaining three of the Yummies.

"Now let's finish this."Birth then takes out the pod after reloading the gun he puts it on the muzzle making it in cell burt mode.

**CELL BURST!**

He then points it at the Yummies while it charges up and his visor glows red, he then shoots the blast making hit the Yummies and they explode, he then sees only the shards of the medals there and then looks at the girls."all done."

"That's was so cool Shoto."Yukari said and he gave her a thumbs up.

"I wonder, why did these creatures come here?"Ruby asked.

"They might have tried to go around the city to invade it but what I'm worried is who sent them."Birth said.

In the city Kazuma was having lunch with the sisters while they were sitting on a table together, he was watching them eat with Chiiho eating almond Jelly but Tenho took the last one.

"Hey big sis that was mine."Chiiho said.

"It's okay, you can order another one."Tenho said.

"Fine, excuse me we need more almond Jelly."Chiiho said.

"Be careful you don't start gaining weight, you two."Renho said.

"Oh, yeah I need to look good for lord OOO."Tenho said.

"Hey sister why are you trying so hard to win Lord OOO?"Chiiho said.

"Well who knows."Tenho has a smile."say Lord OOO do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me, well no."Kazuma said.

"You can't do that sister Tenho he is the Messenger of heaven and our lord, so you can't lay your hands on him."Renho said.

"Don't be so stingy, he's the lord so shouldn't he be trying to find a wife."Tenho said.

"Please not now in the table, I'm trying to have a nice lunch."Kazuma said.

"Sister that is going to look bad if you treat our lord like that."Chiiho said.

"But I can't help it."Tenho puts her hands on her cheeks blushing with a smile.

Then they heard a scream and Kazuma looks outside to see a Yummy, this one was silver chinese soldier armor that has bulky shoulders with spikes and a huge claw on it's right hand, this was the Warrior Yummy.

"It's another of those thing."Chiiho said.

"I'll handle it."Kazuma then runs outside while the girls watched from a window.

The Warrior Yummy was attacking the houses and Kazuma said:"hey."it then turns around to him and sees Kazumw with his driver and the medal inside of it."I'll take you down for hurting my people."he then takes out the scanner and scans the medals."henshin."

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA**

Kazuma then became Kamen Rider OOO and charges at the warrior, he starts and punch at it but the attacks barely made it flinch, he then opens his claws and tries to slash at hit making sparks fly it but the Warrior slashes at him sending OOO back.

OOO then sees the warrior charging at him so he uses the batta legs to jump over it, he then lands behind him and said:"well how about a different tactic."he then takes out the gorilla and cheetah and replaces tora and batta with them then he uses the scanner.

**TAKA, GORILLA, CHEETAH!**

Then the arms and legs got replaced and he then puts his arms up ready to fight, he then runs at high speed being next to Warrior and punches him in the chest making the armor crack, Warrior gets sent back and he tries to attack OOO but he runs around him dodging his attack, Warrior tries to attack him again but dodges each of his attacks with ease using the same method, Warrior turns around to face and then he got tired tied up.

OOO got surprised and looks bahind it to see Birth with the crane arm."do it big bro."

OOO nodded and then scans the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO then starts charging up and his fists glowed, he then charges at Warrior and appears in front of him about to punch him."seiya!"then he punched it causing warrior to explode.

OOO then watches all the medals fall to the ground, it seems this one didn't have anyone inside.

"I'll get them."Birth then goes to his ride vendor that he brought, it was in it's vending machine and he puts it a cell medal in and presses a button, it then made a jingle and many tako candroids came out, they then transformed and gather the medals while the girls saw them.

"Oh so cute."Tenho said.

Candroids then took them to they're house to keep them safe, OOO then looks at Birth and said:"care to tell me why you took so long?"

"Well I met someone."Birth then shows him Yukari and Ruby walking towards them surprising OOO.

"Hello Lord OOO."Ruby bows to him.

"So care to tell me who you are?"OOO asked.

They then explained to them about they're situation and OO felt sorry for them.

"Well I guess you can stay with us, my home as more then enough space."OOO said.

"Thank you lord OOO."Ruby then holds his hands."I'll make sure to make you happy while making your home nice."

The girls saw that and Tenho got jealous."no fair, that woman is making a move on Lord OOO."Renho then sighs shaking her head.

Kazuma then showed them the place and they were given a room, he saw that Yukari and Shoto got together just fine and he smiles seeing that he got a friend but he wonders if his idea on who might be is right.

Kazuma was now sleeping in his room and then he wakes up in a black void as OOO, he looks around and then noticed the other Heisei riders were around him and sees Agiot in front of him.

What the, how are we all here?"Agito said.

"That's what I want to know."OOO said.

"Looks like you all came."Decade said.

"Decade what just happened?"Faiz said.

"We are finally ready to meet each other since we were waiting until all of you were strong enough to know that exist other riders in different worlds."Decade said surprising some of them."some of you knew while the others didn't."

"So there are new riders of this era."OOO said.

"We will meet again in the real world but until then I should warn some of you that theres a danger that will appear soon and that we will have to work together, so can I trust on you."Decade said.

They look at each other and they said:"yes."

"Good, we'll meet again."Decade said and they all did they're poses and the dream ended.

Note:Ruby and Yukari are here and they're from the Rosario Vampire world and for those that don't now why just check the Decade story but the events of them entering of time isn't the same since they got sent much later in the timeline to be with OOO and Birth, OOO used more of the medals this time and Birth got to use one of his finishers so hope you all enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5 Sun Goes Up

**Chapter 5 Sun Goes Up**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

It was a stormy night, Chojo was walking towards her office with a smile on her face, her plan was going well, she hasn't heard of Ukitsu in a while but she will just have to wait, when she entered the room and walk towards the middle the candle fire was put out.

"Really."She then lights the candle up only to be greeted by the Greeed."what, what are you freaks?"

"Freaks."Then the cloaked man came out from the shadows."we are simply the new rulers of this world."

Chojo then laughs while still being scared and said:"yeah right, once Ukitsu hears about this."

"He's dead."he said and she got shocked."we also got her."then Totaku goes to his side with dead eyes.

"Totaku!"Chojo was shocked to see her."but she's supposed to be in the dungeon."

"Was, but we are going to use her as the next host of the Yummy, now die."he said and the Shocker Greeed charger at her, she tries to run but it clawed her away making her head fall to the floor."worm."he then steps on the head making blood splatter out.

"Wow."then he looks to see a yong man with the shocker jacker with the color being red, yellow and green, he has well groomed brown hair with glasses."I didn't expect you to just squish the head."

"Oh why don't you just leave this to me, you might have been the one to fight OOO but I will conquer this world."Cloak man said.

"Really, looks like you're going too foward with the whole plan, I would have enjoyed the wait."shocker general said.

"Oh please, why don't you run Junior or excuse me I should say Zenaku Maki."Man said making him grunt."now go play with that freaky doll."

"Suit yourself."Zenaku walks away.

After he left Cloak man said."that brat, I'll make sure to win while making sure the king's descendant is dead."

Zenaku arrived at a room and then goes to a chest on a table, he opens it and smiled, he then pulled out Kiyo-chan and puts it on his arm."Kiyo-chan, I'm back, sorry to leave you inside but I needed to keep you safe, you're the only thing I have from father."

Next day in the morning Kazuma was in his office with Ruby there, with Kazuma sitting on his desk.

"Kazuma the city is very happy with many of it's people asking me to thank you."Ruby said.

"Well I'm happy that they're happy, the sisters helped out too with they're music, but how about you're friend?"Kazuma asked.

"Yukari, she's been happy with spending time with Shoto, she seems to be very happy being with him."Ruby said.

"Well that's nice of him finding a friend of his age."Kazuma said.

Ruby then smiled with a blush and said:"you know."she then sits on his desk."I could offer many more things, like special service."

"Please stop, I don't want to be caught by the others with you and me naked."Kazuma said.

"Oh come on, I already decided to move on with the one of this world and it's you."Ruby said.

Then the door opened and the sisters came.

"Hey lord OOO."Chiiho said.

"We're here."Tenho said.

Renho looks to see that Ruby was up and said:"did you came to do something important Ruby."

"Oh yes, I came to tell him how the city is doing."Ruby said.

"Oh well we're here to spend more time with lord OOO."Chiiho said.

"Well I guess I have some free time, care to join us Ruby?"Kazuma looks at her and she nodded.

With Shoto he was walking around the city with Yukari next to him.

"So how was it coming here Yukari?"Shoto asked.

"It's been great, it's different being in China then Japan and I miss my friends but I'm happy to have met you."Yukari said giving him a smile.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, it's nice to have a friend here like you."Shoto said with a smile and she nodded with a small blush."come on let's go."he then grabs her hand and they ran together.

Yukari was a bit surprised but then she smiled, after they met they always hanged out together no matter what, Yukari was very happy being with Shoto since it was different when she was with Tsukune, back then she tried to get his attention so she can be both with him and Moka but then after he died it all changed, now she's here with a boy that she just wants to be with and not just try to have another girl too, also unlike Tsukune Shoto gave her plenty of attention which did made her fall for him.

They then spent time together with both go around places like the clothes store and even getting something to eat, they then walked away after finishing and then they saw someone going towards the city.

"Hey who's that?"Yukari asked.

Shoto looks ahead and then saw it was Ryubi the leader of Shoku."it's Ryubi and Shoku."with her was Kanu, Rinrin, Choun, Komei, Kochu and Bacho on horses.

Kanu saw Shoto and said:"oh Birth."

"Well again."He then looks at Rinrin."chibi."

"Who are you calling a chibi."She was in front of him making both glare at each other.

Bacho looks at Yukari and said:"say who's her?"

"Oh this is my friend Yukari but yo can call her Sendo."Shoto said.

"Nice to meet you all."Yukari said.

"It's nice to meet you too Sendo."Kanu said with a smile.

"So is there something you want since you came here?"Shoto asked.

"We would like to talk to lord OOO to see if we can arrange an alliance."Ryubi said.

"Oh well he's at the palace so we can go see him."Shoto said, they had to upgrade that place to be one for them.

"Thank you."Ryubi said and they walked towards the place.

Kazuma was walking dwon the halls with the girls and then a guard came up to them."Lord OOO."

"Is there a problem?"Kazuma asked.

"Lord Ryubi came with her generals."he said surprising them."they wish to speak with you."

"I see, well looks like I need to see them."Kazuma said making the sisters a bit sad."don't worry we'll continue next time."then he goes to the throne room.

Kazuma was sitting on his throne and then Shoto came in with the girls."welcome."

"Hello Lord OOO."Ryubi said with a smile.

He then goes up to them."it's great to see you all again in a time of peace."

"We came to see if theres a chance we form an alliance together."Kanu said.

"Well you are ones I would like to work together, it's also good to see you again Kanu."Kazuma smiles at her making her blush a bit.

"What's this."Choun smirks."has Kanu found the man that she will."she then gets her mouth covered.

"Don't you even say it."Kanu said.

"Okay."Kazuma said since he thought was a bit strange."how about we talk about in a more private place."

They nodded and they went to his office but Kanu said:"Rinrin why don't you and Shuri be with Sendo and Birth."

What?!"Rinrin said."Wy should Rinrin be with him?"

"Looks you've been acting very mean to him so it's best you learn to be nice with him."Kanu said making her pout.

"It's not that bad Rinrin."Shuri said.

"You're not the only one that doesn't like it."Shoto said.

"Shoto."Yukari said worried.

"Okay that's enough, Shoto be nice and try to be friends with her."Kazuma said and he pouted."let's go."Kazuma went with the girls leaving them there.

Yukari sees a silence between them and said."how about we go, I'm sure theres something we can do."

"Alright."they said and they went outside.

Kazuma was in his office with the Shoku faction and Ruby at his side."alright so what can we start?"

"Well I think we should be call for each other for help."Ryubi said.

"Is the help like financial or with battles?"Kazuma asked.

"Well when theres a war we would like to ask for support and we will give support as well."Ryubi said.

"Well with the enemy we're all facing it's better we all work together, since these monsters the Yummies are not weak in fact they can take a lot of the soldiers lives."Kazuma said making them worried."but me and Shoto can beat them it's the ones making them I'm worried."

"Then we will make sure to plan ahead before they strike us."Kanu said.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt if that does happen you call for help if you find one of those monsters."Kazuma said and she nodded."we have a few things that can help us send messages to you."

They continued to talk to eahc other and after a while Kazuma said:"well this should be a interesting alliance, if you need a place to stay we have guest rooms that you can all take."

"That is very nice of you lord OOO."Kochu said.

"Thank you."Kazuma said.

With Shoto and the others they were walking together around the city with Rinrin and Shoto looking away from each other.

"This isn't good."Shuri said.

"Yeah they hate each other that much."Yukari said."I gotta do something."she then raises her wand up and then a tray hits Rinrin on the head."oops."Shuri got surprised.

Shoto laughed making Rinrin mad and she tackles him, they started to wrestle with each other making them roll to the right, Shuri and Yukari got worried and ran after them, they went to the woods nearby and Rinrin said:"you think that was funny."

"Yeah, it's called karma."Shoto said and they then landed inside a hole.

"Oh no."Shuri and Yukari went to the hole and Shuri said:"are you alright?"

"Get me out."Shoto said.

"Just wait we'll get a rope."Yukari said and they ran to get some rope.

They then sat in the hole waiting, they were quiet until Shoto said:"so what did you do before going to Shoku?"

Rinrin got sad and said:"I lived on my own."that surprised him."Aisha found me in my village and became my big sister and took me with her, my mother and father are gone."

"I'm sorry."Shoto said."I know how it feels."

"You do?"Rinrin asked.

"Yes, my parents are also gone all I had are my big bro, he always took care of me and protected me, so I know how that feels."Shoto said.

Rinrin stares at him and criest a bit, she then hugs him surprising Shoto and she said."Rinrin likes to give hugs."he then hugs her back.

They broke the hug and Shoto said:"since we have something common, how about we become friends?"

She got surprised but she then smiled and nodded."yes."

Then a rope came down and Shuri said."climb on."

They look at each other and nodded, then they climbed out and were on top again.

"We were able to find one."Yukari said and she saw them smiling at each other."wait did you became friends?"

"Yes,"they smiled making them happy.

"That's great, but we need to head back now."Shuri said and they went back to the castle.

Later Kazuma was walking around the place and then sees Kochu on the garden and he goes to talk to her.

"Excuse me."She looks at him.

"Oh lord OOO."she said.

"Yes Kochu is it?"Kazuma said.

"Yes, I was just looking at the garden you had here."Kochu said.

"Thank you, Ruby likes the flowers so she made them to remind her of her home."Kazuma said.

She then nodded and looks to the sky.

"Is there somehting wrong?"Kazuma asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking of my daughter."Kochu said.

"Oh you're married."Kazuma said.

"Well was."Kochu said surprising him."he died a long time ago, Riri is all that I have now."

He then puts a hand on her shoulder and said:"It's okay, even if the one you love isn't here you'll still have you're daughter, plus there might be someone else you might find."

She stares at him and smiled."thank you lord OOO."

"You're welcomed Kochu."Kazuma said.

"Please call me Shion."she said surprising him.

"Well then you can call me Kazuma."Kazuma said and she nodded.

Then a guard came and said:"Lord OOO one of those monsters are here."

"What, sorry I need to go."Kazume then runs.

He was in the middle of the city and sees a Yummy being the Bison Yummy wrecking the building.

"The Bison well looks like they can make some of the originals too."He then puts his driver, then he inserts the medals and scans them."henshin."

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA**

He then transforms into OOO and charges at the Bison, he then takes out his sword and charges at the Bison who sees him and blocks his sword and punches him away.

"Okay new form."OOO takes out tora, batta and taka and puts two new ones then scans them.

**KUWAGATA, GORILLA, KANGAROO!**

He then changes and charges at it, he then starts to punch at it with his fists making it punch back at him, he then shocks it with the horns but it took it and then pushes him back, he then uses the kangaroo to hop a bit while punching at it like a boxer but it kept pushing him and then he tackles him away.

OOO got sent to the ground and then got up."still not enough."

"Big bro."he then looks to see Shoto and he throws him two medals, he then catches them to see Sai and Zou."I know it's dangerous but you can beat it with them."

"Right, thanks Shoto."OOO then puts the medals and scans them.

**SAI, GORILLA, ZOU! SAGOZO! SAGOZO!**

**(Insert Sun Goes Up here.)**

OOO then changed to Sagozo form and he then roars, Bison charges at him and he starts to pound at his chest making the place shake, then the ground burts making the Bison go to the air.

Kanu arrived and she was surprised."how is he doing it?"she then sees OOO slam Bison around to the ground while bring him up.

"Gravity."Shoto said making her look at him."Sagozo is a form that has control over gravity."that surprises her.

Sagozo then brings Bison to and punches him away, then he takes out the scanner and scans the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then jumps to the air with his feet glowing and then he lands on the ground sending a shockwave to Bison and it made the ground trap it, then he starts to go towards OOO who was charging up his fists and horn and then he headbutts and punches the Bison cuaisn git to explode into medals.

OOO got tired and goes ot his knees and cancels the form.

"Big bro."Shoto runs up to him with Kanu following him.

They helped him up and Kanu asked:"Lord OOO are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, the combos take a lot out of me, so I just need to rest."Kazuma said and they took him to his room.

Zenaku watched it from affar with Kiyo-chan on his arm."it seems he's stronger than what I expected, I'll have to see more of his strength."he then leaves the place.

**Note:Sagozo appeared and a new Shocker General appeared, he's a very important member and Kazuma made an alliance with Shoku with Rinrin and Shoto finally becoming friends.**


	6. Chapter 6 Guardian of the king

**Chapter 6 Guardian of the king**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

After Kazuma defeated the yummy he went to his room to recover, Kanu was with Ryubi next to his door with Shoto outside with them.

"How is lord OOO now?"Ryubi asked.

"He needs some time to rest, the combos take a lot out of him."Shoto said.

"I see, such a powerful form does have it's risks."Kanu said.

"Yeah so it's best to let him rest for now."Shoto said.

Kazuma was lying down on his bed thinking about how did the yummy appear, that was one of the orignal ones from the show so did the Greeed really came back or did someone find a way to recreat them.

He then looks to his side and got surprised to see three stones there, he reaches out to them and picked them up, he then sees they were bronze, green and blue and wonders where they came from.

He heard a knock and he puts them away."who is it?"

Then from the door came Shion and and Ruby and Shion said:"lord OOO we came to see how you were feeling?"

"I'm fine."Kazuma sits up.

"That's good to hear."Ruby said and they sit next to him."the people are happy that you were able to save them from the monster."

"Well that makes me happy to know they're alright."Kazuma smiled then he felt Ruby massage his shoulders."Ruby."he got annoyed.

"Oh Kazuma, I simply wish to help you relax."Ruby said with a sultry smile.

Shion smiles and goes up to him with her chest near his face, he got surprised a bit and she said:"do you need me to help you too?"

Kazuma then stands up and said:"I'll go get some fresh air."he then leaves the room.

"Darn."Ruby said.

Kazuma was walking around the halls and sees another of Ryubi's group being Choun and she looks at him with a smirk."well hello Lord OOO."

"Yes, Choun isn it?"Kazuma asked.

"Yes, so Lord OOO it's impressive you can fight these beasts, I would think you might have been one of those men that hide but instead you go foward in the battlefield."Choun said.

"Yes, a true leader must be in the front lines leading the charge not hide behind it."Kazuma said.

She then goes up to him and said."you know you're quite the handsome one."

"Oh no."Kazuma said to himself.

"I was wondering, if we're going to be allies maybe I can offer you something special."Choun said.

"Look, I'm flattered but I don't jump to just any woman that likes me."Kazuma said.

"Well, it seems I have to work harder."Choun then turns around resting her back on him.

"Sei."they then saw Kanu and Ryubi coming towards them and Kanu said:"how dare you try to seduce Lord OOO when were here as his guests."

"Damn I was caught, well looks like I have to go."Choun then leaves them.

"I'm so sorry about her lord OOO."Kanu said.

"It's alright, how about we enjoy some tea together."Kazuma offered and they nodded.

"That would be wonderful."Ryubi said and they walk away.

Kazuma spent time with both of the girls and he enjoyed they're company, he heard that Shoto spent time with Shuri, Rinrin and Yukari since they seemed to be very good friends.

Later at night Kazuma was taking a bath in the spring there, he was resting next to the edge and was relaxing."I needed this, will all the monsters that have been attacking it's good to just relax."

He then heard a sound of the water splasing and he opens his eyes to see someone coming towards him, he wonders if it's Shoto but to his surprise it's Shion wearing a towel."Shion."

"Kazuma."Shion said with a smile.

"Do you need me to leave?"he asked but then she takes her towel off.

"Oh no, I was thinking I could join you."she then sits next to his side.

Kazuma sighs and sees her rest next to him."let me guess is this a way for you to get my attention?"

"Is it that obvious, Ruby talked about how kind and caring you are, I have been lonely since I lost my husband with Riri not having a father, so I was thinking."Shion then goes up to his face putting her boobs on his chest."maybe we could court."then Kazuma goes behind her surprising Shion.

"That's nice, but that's still a little too early for that, I know where you were trying to grab."he then leans foward to her and puts a finger on her lips."you have to earn it."he then walks away leaving a blushing Shion.

"He's so cute."Shion said and she the gets a smirk."and big."

Later Kazuma was wearing his pants going to his room, he then saw Kanu with her hair down looking at the moon, he got surprised since she looked beautiful to him, she looks at him and smiled, she smiles back and he waves while going back ot his room.

Next day Ryubi and her group left the city with they're alliance formed, he knows there is another group that might want to form another one, Kazuma was with Ruby having tea at his garden.

"Lord Kazuma, is there anything you need?"Ruby asked.

"No, the tea you made is very good."Kazuma said making her smile.

"Hey bro."they then saw Shoto walk up to him."the sisters are going to make a ocnert and would like if you would be there to see them."

"Well It would be good."Kazuma said.

Then a guard came and said:"lord OOO theres a another monsters coming towards the city."that alarmed them.

Kazuma then runs while taking the OOO driver and putting on his waist, he takes out the three medals and slots them, then he scans them."henshin."

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

He transforms into Kamen Rider OOO with Shoto and Ruby following him, they then reached the city gates and saw something going towards them from underground, then it comes out revealing a brown worm like monster with sharp teeth, this was the sandworm yummy.

"Just great."OOO charges at it and it then hits him away.

"Kazuma!"they all said.

OOO got up and avoided getting eaten alive by the yummy, he then sees it going around him and he then jumps out and takes out new medals.

**TAKA, KUJAKU, KANGAROO!**

He then gets the new pieces and summons the taja spinner, he then jumps around while shooting it with fireballs, he then sees it was doing much damage and it goes towards him, then the stones fly out of him and they glow a bright light sending the yummy back, they then all saw three beings come out of them, they were Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the thunder.

"So that's what those stones were."OOO said.

"Wow."Shoto said amazed along with Ruby,

Sandworm roars and goes towards the three monsters but Kazejin sent a gust of wind blowing it away, Suijin then shoots water hitting it and Sanga zaps it with lightning.

"They're strong but I can feel they can even grow stronger."OOO raises his hand."Elements of Thunder, Water, and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin."the three monsters go together while glowing."Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark the graves with your inscription. Gate Guardian!"then they merged forming Gate Guardian.

Everyone in the city watched as Gate Guardian appeared in amazement.

"Look, lord OOO summoned a mighty Guardian from the heavens to protect us."a man said.

"This is truly a blessing."woman said.

Gate Guardian then goes towards the sandworn who attacked him, but he grabbed it and throws it back while shooting lightning hitting the worm, OOO then runs foward and scans his belt.

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

He goes back to his base and scans them again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO then jumps up with the three rings pointing at the worm, Gate Guardian then charges all his elements and shoots them like a beam at OOO who gets pushed foward powering him up, he then goes through the rings and the worm goes up roaring."Seiya!"he then hits it causing the worm to explode sending many medals to the ground.

OOO then lands on the ground and looks at Gate Guardian, he then nods at him and Gate Guardian goes back to being the stones and OOO grabs them."thank you."

"Kazuma."he then sees Shoto and Ruby going up to him and Shoto said:"how did you get that big guy?"

"I'm not sure, but looks like we have someone to protect the city in case were not here."OOO said.

"Well I never seen a creature like that before, not even the plants I used to control even come close to it."Ruby said.

"Still he was pretty cool, maybe I'll get my own."Shoto said.

"Maybe, but now we have other things to do."OOO said and he cancels his transformation, then he saw the Tako candroids pick up the medals and taking them to his palace."good thing we have them."

Later Kazuma and Shoto went to see the concert of the sisters who sang for the city and everyone enjoyed it, they then saw Kazuma in the crowd and they waved at him making the crowd copy them but he just smiled and gave them a small one.

He wonder what else will come, since he feels a darkness coming soon and he'll have to be ready, he'll might need Gate Guardian to help him in this war.

**Note: Kazuma got his new summon being the famous guardian, he made the alliance with Ryubi and her faction with some of the girls trying to win his affection, now Gate Guardian is not revealed to the world since Kazuma will keep it to himself in case of trouble comes to attack his city since he doesn't trust some of the factions.**


	7. Chapter 7 Birthday

**Chapter 7 Birthday**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

Kazuma was in his room looking outside a window, he's been worried ever since the attacks at his city, he has been trying to get his mind off of it with like going out with his brother, the sisters and even Ruby who really enjoyed his company, with Gate Guardian has a way to defed his city from invaders while he was not here but he would need him when the time needs it.

He then goes out and sees Ruby walking towards him."hello Lord Kazuma."

"Ruby I told you it's just Kazuma."he said.

"I know."she smiles.

"Also I have been meaning to ask you, why did you let Shion go after me?"Kazuma said.

"Well what can I say, she was so lonely with her daughter so I think she wants a man in her life."she then blushes a bit."plus I could give you many pleasure as well."

"Ruby."he grunts."you know I'm not like those guys."

"I know, which makes you even more perfect."she then puts her arms around him."I have been trying to find love after a guy I liked died, now I found him."she stares into his eyes.

"Kazuma."she then lets go and they saw Shoto with Yukari and he said:"Sonsaku is coming."

"What?"Kazuma said.

He was now sitting in his throne with Sonsaku was with her sisters, Kannei and Shūyu.

"So Sonsaku was brings you here to my city."Kazuma said.

"Well OOO I came to ask for an alliance."Sonsaku said.

"Really."Kazuma got surprised."well I must warn you I'm already in one with Ryubi."

"That's not a problem."she said."with those monsters around it would be best we work together."

"I see."Kazuma said.

"That does make sense."Shoto said.

"Also it will be good for you both to court Renfan and Shaoren."Sonsasku said making them fall down.

"Hey."Shaoren said."big sisters that's not fair for you to make me marry him."she points at Shoto.

"Sister, isn't a bit too much."Renfan said.

"Of course not, it will be the good for our family if the messangers of heaven would to become part of it."Sonsaku said.

"Looks Sonsaku it's a interesting offer but I think it's not fair considering how they feel."Kazuma said.

"Well just go out with them for the day at least."Sonsaku said making Shūyu sigh.

Kazuma looks at Renfan and said:"what do you think?"

"If it will stop her for a while I guess."Renfan said.

"Then shall I go with you."Kannei said.

"Oh no."Sonsaku said."you're with me, Renfan and Shaoren have already enough protection."

Sharoen pouts and looks to see Shoto going up to her."sorry if you're roped into this."

"It's fine."she said.

"Well you should meet my friend."Shoto said and Yukari goes up to them.

Kazuma goes with Renfan while Sonsaku and the rest went with Ruby for a tour.

Kazuma and Renfan were walking around the city on the streets and Renfan said:"it seems very calm."

"Yes, bandits got scared the last time they attacked here so they don't show up."Kazuma said.

"I see."Renfan said.

"Don't go out as a much."Kazuma said.

"Well not really, I spent more of my time in the palace."Renfan said.

"Well, it's nice being out here and meet with the people."he waves at some while many did the same."it just shows how were not that different."

Renfan looks at him and smiled, she sees that he's a very kind leader, many of his role would be greedy or wouldn't care about they're people but he's not like them.

Kazuma looks at a clothing store and said:"how about you have a chance to be normal."he then pulls inside.

"Hey wait."she said.

She was now inside a store feeling embarrassed."mou, this is so embarrassing."she has a blush on her face.

"Come on, it will be fun."Kazuma said.

"Oh hello Lord OOO."they then saw a woman that was the shop keeper."what brings you here."she then sees Renfan."my who is this lovely lady?"

"She's a friend, we decided to see if theres anything she can get."Kazuma said.

"Of course."she then goes away and comes back with a blue dress."this one will be perfect for her."

Renfan was now in front of a mirror with the dress in front of her."is this really good?"

"It makes you beatifull."Kazuma said making her blush.

"What?!"Renfan said.

"I only tell the truth."Kazuma then looks at the keeper."we'll be taking it."

Renfan pouts a bit but looks at it and said:"maybe it won't be so bad."

With Shoto he was with Yukari and Shaoren while they went around on the other side of the city.

"So what do you guys do around here?"Shaoren asked.

"Lots of things, the people aroudn here are very nice."Yukari said.

"Yeah."Shoto said."in fact theres a sweet shop nearby."he then runs off."

"Hey wait for me."Yukari said with them following Shoto.

They then saw him sitting next to the shop with afew tarts."come take one."they took one and they ate, Shaoren enjoyed it.

"It's so good."she said.

"Yeah, the nice lady here always gives me some each day, it's not right to take them for free but she insists since I always help the city."Shoto said.

"Shoto really likes his sweets."Yukari said.

They then saw a girl in front of them, she has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and wears a red belt that has a red side skirt, she was drooling and Shoto noticed she was looking at the tarts.

"Want one?"he asked and she nods.

He gives one to her and she sits next to them eating.

"So what's you're name?"Yukari asked.

"Kurome."she said.

"Well Kurome are you far from here?"Shoto asked and she nods.

"I never seen clothes like yours before."Shaoren said.

"I'm from a different land."Kurome said.

"Oh really."Shoto said since she doesn't sound like she's from China and he never heard of her name in the story books.

Then they heard the ground shake and they saw a yummy coming towards them and it was the Nue Yummy, they then jumped away while it hit the ground.

"Yummy."Shoto then puts the driver on his waist and iserts a cell medal while rotating the knob.

**POP!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Birth with the buster in hand, he shoots at it while it sparks but then it shoots fire from its mouth making Birth roll out of the way, it then gets slashed from it's back and they saw it was Kurome with a sword.

"Kurome."the trio got surprised.

"I'll help."She said.

Birth nodded and he then shoots more medals and then reloads again, Nue then charges at them while they attack it from both sides making it spill more medals out, then he sees it weaken.

"Okay now let's get it, Yukari."Birth said.

"Right."she then brings him a canister of medals that she summoned and they starts to put more medals calling all of his gear.

**CRANE ARM! BREAST CANNON! DRILL ARM! CATERPILLAR LEGS! SHOVEL ARM! CUTTER WING!**

Then they all attached to him making the Birth day form.

"Wow."Shaoren said amazed while Kurome was curious.

"Take this."Birth then shoots blasts from the cannon hitting the yummy back and he then charges the drill, he uses the wings to boost him foward charing towards the yummy and he hits it with the drill making it explode.

Birth then cancels his weapons and said:"we did it."

"Shoto."they then saw Kazuma and Renfan running towards them."are you okay?"

"I'm fine."Birth then points at Kurome."she even helped me."

"I see."Kazuma looks at her."I'm glad you're safe, we heard from the guards you were fighting."

"Yeah, but I won."Birth said and the taka candroids took the medals away.

"Okay well now it's time for us to go back to the palace since I can offer rooms for all of you to stay."Kazuma said.

"That would be nice."Renfan smiled.

"That was so cool Birth."Shaoren said.

"Please call me Shoto."Birth said.

"Then call me Shaoren."she said.

Watcing from a distance Zenaku saw the fight."so OOO's little brother with Birth was able to defeat it."

"It seems so."he then sees the one he can trust more outside of his team, it was Barasuishou."they're both really strong."

"Yes, but now it's time for us to return, the data we have now is good enough for the younger sibbling."Zenaku holds her hand and they walk away.

Zenaky sent that one to face OOO but instead it was taken care off but the young brother Birth, he saw he's strong as well so he will keep him in mind for later.

**Note:Shoto got a chance to fight against a yummy alone with Kurome appearing to give some help, she's one of the few that survived her world and will be explained next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Dark Combo

**Chapter 8 Dark Combo**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

After that attacked on the city Kazuma and Shoto brought they're guests back to the palace where they would be staying for the night since they have no ill against them, he was in his office with Sonsaku and Shūyu.

"Well sorry about the visit being interrupted for now since because of the attack."Kazuma said.

"It's alright, we have seen reports of those creatures around our area as well."Shuyu said.

"Yes, but I hope Renfan and you got along."Sonsaku said.

"Well she's a interesting woman."Kazuma said.

"Yes, it will be good for our empire that we unite."Sonsaku smiled.

"It's just because you want the blood of the messanger of heaven in the family."Shuyu said making her pout.

Kazuma sighs and said:"if we were going to get married I would like if she would love me not being forced."

"Wel that's alright but."Sonsaku then smirks a bit."maybe we can help with the children."

"What?!"The other two said.

"Sheren, what are you even asking!"Shuyu said.

"I need an heir too, I love you very much Shuyu but even I know we can't make a baby together."Sonsaku said.

"Oh for goodness sake, your seriosly offering yourself now."Kazuma said.

"Of course maybe Shuyu would like to be appart of it."Sonsaku said surprising her.

"This is getting ridiculous."Kazuma stands up."looks how about you go to your room and talk since you just offered your girlfriend for a threesome."

"Yes."Shuyu then pulls Sonsaku with her away.

Shoto was with Kurome, Shaoren and Yukari at one of the rooms and said:"say where are you from Kurome?"

"From an empire far away."Kurome said and she eats a bag os sweets.

"Really."Yukari said

"Yes I wasn't really that happy but something bad happened."Kurome said.

**Flashback**

Kurome was with her team seeing the execution of Tatsumi.

Before Esdeath could excute Tatsumi something happened, a portal opened and from it came the Another Riders, everyone got shocked to see them and Esdeath said:"who are you?!"

"We are the Another Riders, and now this entire world belongs to Shocker."Another Decade said.

Then many soldiers came out of the portal and start to attack, then from it came the Big Machine and Gravezord, the Emperor used his Teigu to fight them but they overpowered him, Honest tries to run but Another Agito appears in front of him and bites his head off.

Kurome was slashing many of them away but she was getting beaten up by the soldiers of Shocker, she then gets pushed back and she was grabbed by Wave who was in his armor."Wave."

"Kurome you need to run."Wave said surprising her."this is a doomed fight Esdeath was already captured so run."

She looks at him and runs away, she then looks back and sees Wave facing off against Another OOO who then slashes at him making Wave go back to his normal form and his sword fall down and he gets his head sliced off.

"Wave!"Kurome yelled and rift took her away."

**Flashback ends.**

"I lost so many friends."Kurome cries a bit.

They got surprised and Shoto hugs her surprising Kurome."you have new friends here."she looks at them and they nodded making her smile.

Meanwhile Kazuma exists his office and sees Kannei looking at him."oh hey your Kannei right?"

"Yes."Kannei said.

"So what brings you here?"Kazuma asked.

"I came to see if you would harm Renfan."Kannei said.

"Wait what, you think I'm one of those that take advantage of women, sorry but you got the wrong guy."Kazuma said.

She narrows her eyes and said:"I will protect her."

"Let me guess best friend that wants to be there for her friend, look I get it but you shouldn'd judge someone because she will be dating someone since that's the oldest trick in the book and I read some really, really old books."Kazuma said."you see me and my brother weren't really used to living with the whole luxury since we were like many in the city but I would say even worse."that surprises her.

"Really."they then saw Renfan on the side looking at him.

Kazuma looks around and said:"yes, before being chosen me and Shoto were just street rats as some would call us, I was the one that had to take care of Shoto and I had to do some stuff."

**Flashback**

Kazuma remember when he was 12 and Shoto was 7 they were living on the streets with tattered clothes, they're parents died a few years ago and they were living on the streets, Kazuma only had the last bit of his family being a taka core medal his dad bought him a long time ago, Kazuma had to resort to stealing just to feed Shoto and they lived on they're own.

They met a older guy being two years older than Kazuma and he has his own group of kids that went with him and they treated his like a big brother, he has blonde wearing a stripe shirt and always lived in a alley his name was simply K, Shoto hanged out with the kids and they had fun but he also seems to talk a lot with the guy who suggested Shoto to dye his hair blonde like him but Kazuma narrows his eyes.

Kazuma was hidding behind a wall while K was talking to himself."man that kid is so stupid once the cops think he's me I'll be able to walk around without any trouble and even take his treasure."he takes a sasori cell medal that Shoto had from they're mother.

Shoto was looking at a mirror with the bottle behind a building before he could could put it on Kazuma grabbed his arm surprising him."big bro."

"Don't do it."Kazuma said.

Later K was waiting with the kids and they saw Shoto walking up to them and to his surprise his hair was the same."hey little buddy, why didn't you dye you're hair?"

"Kazuma said not to do it."Shoto said.

"Well your big bro isn't as cool as me so he was just jealous."K said.

"Really."They looked at the entrance to see Kazuma."jealous of a criminal."

"What?!"Shoto got surprised.

"Shoto, he's a criminal that beat up a woman to get her stuff and he wanted to use you as a scapegoat."Kazuma glare at K.

"Come on, are you really going to buy that he's saying."K said.

"Yeah big bro would never do that."the kids said.

"There he is."they saw Cops running towards the alley and they pass by Kazuma making K scared, he then tries to run but they grabbed him putting handcuffs on him."you are going away for a long time."they then dragged him outside.

"You'll pay for this you little brat!"K yelled at Kazuma.

"I don't think so."Kazuma then lifts a hand with the cell medal shocking K."also I'll be taking this back."

"Here kid."one of the cops gives Kazuma a stack of money."the reward for him, that should give you a better life."and he leaves Kazuma alone counting the money

"How could you."one of the kids runs up to Kazuma who stares at him."big bro was the coolest and nicest guy you street rat."he then gets punched in the face by Kazuma surprising Shoto.

"I don't care what that piece of shit is to you, I don't care if you call me a street rat since you have a family but you chose this life, so that makes you gutter trash."Kazuma said shocking them."so, GET OUT OF HERE!"they then ran away leaving him and Shoto alone.

"Here Shoto."Kazuma gives him the cell medal."don't ever let that go."

"Thanks Big bro."Shotot holds it tight and they walked away together.

After that Kazuma used the money they got to make even more with investments and managed to make a fortune to give them a new life and a new home.

**Flashback ends**

The girls were surprised and Kazuma said:"yeah, me and Shoto had a rough life but now were happy."he then walks away and Kannei does the same but she was about to trip so he grabs her by the waist."be careful."

"Yesh thank you."Kannei blushes a bit while standing up.

"Kazume."Renfan said and he looks at her."I hope you can be happy in the future."she gives him a smile.

"Thanks, maybe we can hang out some more."Kazuma said.

"I would like that."Renfan said.

Kazuma walks away to his garden looking at it but then he felt a dark presence near him."I know you're there, come on out."he then looks back to see a shadow.

the shadow grew making a shape and it became a red cloaked figure with his face covered up with only one eye showing."I am most grateful to you for gathering the stones."

"Nice trick, now who are you?"Mitsuki said.

"I am Scorn, a Minion of the great leader, now hand over the stones."he said.

"To a minion of the Great Leader over my dead body."Kazuma said.

"Make no mistake, they will be mine."Scorn said.

He then shoots shadow bolts making Kazuma jump to the side and he puts his driver on, he puts the three medeals and scans them."henshin."

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

Kazuma transforms into Kamen Rider OOO and charges at him, he gets his claws out and slashes at him but a barrier came blocking the attack, he then gets pushed back and said:"a barrier."OOO then puts two medals.

**KUWAGATA, KAME, BATTA!**

He gets new parts and uses the shield to block Scorn's shadow bolts and shoots ligthning from his horns to weaken the barrier.

Shoto and the others heard the fight and went outside to see OOO get blown away by wind blades from Scorn.

"Big bro."Shoto then shoots many medals at him with his birth buster but they bounce back.

"Let me help."Ruby uses her magic to send many vines at Scorn covering the barrier but he then destroyes them.

"Fools that pathetic attempt will not stop me."Scorn then sends a shockwave pushing them down.

OOO got up and sees Shoto in trouble, he need to protect him, he then takes out three core medals being the black ones and inserts them on the driver before scanning them.

**SASORI, KANI, EBI! SAKABI! SAKABI!**

His body was mostly back with body suit being white, his helmet black one with yellow eyes and a scorpion tail like a ponytail, the shoulder pads were crap pincers and the arms had black armor and the legs resembled shrimp with little tails on the back of the feet.

Scorn looks at him and he then roars making the pincers go out with tails on them and they start to hit the barrier with great force surprising Scorn."I never seen this form before."

"How did OOO get this strong?"Sonsaku got surprised.

"Big bro can get stronger using the same type medals."Shoto said but he never seen this form too.

OOO then kicks the barrier and it causes it to shatter, Scorn then shoots hellfire but OOO jumps up and then spits out poison from his mouth hitting Scorn in the face, he then screams as the side of it was burning.

"Acid."Shoto got surprised.

OOO then lands on the ground and scans the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then shoots the pincers at Scorn grabbing him, he then puts his up while the stinger on his head grows bigger and stabs through Scorn and he then slams him around before bringing him back doing a roundhouse kick with his foot covered in dark energy, Scorn explodes and gets sent back, OOO saw him getting up holding his chest and he said."this isn't the end."he then vanishes.

OOO cancels his from and got tired a bit."okay it's done."he looks at the others."everything is alright now."

"But ar eyou okay?"Renfan asked.

"Yes, just a little tired."Kazuma said.

"Okay I think it's time for big bro to go now."Shoto said helping Kazuma.

At night Kazuma was lying down on his bed and remembers what Scorn tried to do, he wanted the stones of his summons along with him saying that Great Leader was back, was this one of the dangers that sent Ruby and Yukari to this world.

He then hears a door opened and he saw Ruby come in."Ruby."he got surprised seeing her.

"Hello Kazuma."she blushes a bit.

"What brings you here at this time?"Kazuma asked.

"Well I was thinking of taking off some stress from you."Ruby said with a big smile.

"What?"he looks only to see start to undress."oh no."

She was now wearing only her underware which is basically see through and she goes on top of him."oh yes, I wanted to do this for a long time."

"You know the reason I'm not pushing you off is because I'm tired from tha fight."Kazuma said.

"Now no more talking."Ruby then kisses him.

Renfan was walking around the halls of the place to find the bathroom and she then hears a sound, she then peeks inside a door and gets surprised, she saw Ruby on her knees with Kazuma sitting on his bed with both of them naked and she was sucking his member, Kazuma was moaning and she was using her tongue to lick it too, she then went faster and he then holds her head coming inside of her mouth, she then takes it out and swallows while licking her lips.

"That was amazing now wanna try it now."Ruby said.

"Get up."Kazuma said and she did it.

She then goes on top of him and stabs her maidenhood with his shaft making her moan, she rides him while he holds her and he massages one of her boobs making her smile."yes, Kazuma, Kazuma."he then puts her on top of the bed to take control and pounds her even faster while kissing her, she then hugs him while moaning and he then came inside of her making her scream."I want more."

Renfan then sees Kazuma pounding Ruby from behind while playing with her boobs and she said:"yes, yes, kazuma, cum inside of me, make me yours, I want to carry your heir."he then came inside of her again.

She then falls to the with Kazuma next to her and they kissed.

Renfan steps back feelign a bit wet."I don't believe it, Ruby is really something."she then walks away she knew that Kazuma might attract others but didn't mean she wouldn't feel jealous a bit.

**Note:Scorn came back and OOO got a new form with the black medals, I decided to give it like poison powers with a few extra things so Sasori spits out acid, Kurome was also shown was happened and yes Kazuma and Shoto lived on the streets where Kazuma stole to help him not for any greed or bad things he did that to help his little brother so his actions are not seen as anything impure like Aladdin a diamond in the rough.**


	9. Chapter 9 Raising Hell

**Chapter 9 Raising Hell**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

Kazuma was walking around his city looking at how it was peaceful, he saw the happy look of his people and it made him motivated in order to protect that, he knows that Renfan and her faction are still around so he will have to go back.

He then passes by a villager and the man sees a object on the ground, he picks it up and sees it was some kind of a golden box."gold."he then takes it with him.

He goes to his house and tries to open it, then the box starts to move on it's own like puzzle then chains came out of it grabbing the guy's face, he then screams and then a porta opened making many demons come out of the box, he then looks foward and sees a man wearing black leather clothing but the most shocking part about him was that he has pins on his head."you shall now feel pain."then many chains came and start to rip him appart.

At the palace Kazuma was with Shoto while they were with Renfan and Shaoren, Kurome was with Yukari around the palace while they walk around the throne room.

"It's very peaceful today."Renfan said.

"Yeah maybe we should go out."Shaoren said.

Then a guard came in and said:"Lord OOO!"

"What's the matter?"Kazuma asked.

"We found a man and he was brutally killed."he said shocking them.

"Renfan we will need to keep our day on hold, I need to check on this."Kazuma said.

"Of course."she said.

"But hurry up."Shaoren said.

The brothers then exited the palace and went towards to see who killed one of they're people.

Kazuma arrives at the house and saw the inside as covered in blood."who could have done this, the Yummy's are not known to do this and they would rather use the host in order to get more medals."

Shoto was outside since he didn't want his little brother to see this gore, Kazuma then sees the box and felt something wrong about it."this box is not a normal one, it has evil coming out of it, like that of Hell."

He then takes out the sword and goes to crush it but then it opened to shoots chains making Kazuma who blocks them with his sword, then a vortex appeared and sucked Kazuma in:"whoaaa."then the box closes.

Shoto then runs and got shocked."Kazuma!"

Kazuma then lands on a dark floor and he looks up to see a dark place with chains hanging down, he then looks around and saw a shadow going up to him, he sees a pale woman that has a piece of metal opening her throat."ugh, what happened to your throat."she just smiled and walks towards him.

He then steps back and sees two female demons with they're eyes covered going up to him, he goes to the side and sees another woman."your now in hell and welcome, my name is Angelique, it seems you also me the priestess."

"Did you killed one of my people?"Kazuma said.

"Yes, in order to give the pleasure we want while serving our lord Leviathan."Angelique said and the four demon women were now around him, the two twin ones grabbed him and start to rub his body."ow you shall feel pleasure, and maybe you can be one of us."they then start to kiss his head while the other two joined in, then Kazuma sees them ripping his shirt and they're hands were starting to go inside his body.

"No!"he then pushes them off and goes to the other side.

"It's no use fighting."Angelique said.

"Oh yeah."He then takes out his driver with the three medals on it, he puts it while scanning them."henshin."

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider OOO surprising them."I would like you all to meet Kamen Rider OOO."he then charges at them.

He then uses his claws to slash the two twins away and sees the priestess grab him from behind but he pushes her off, he then kicks at Angelique and she got sent to the others."how about this for pain."he takes out a new medal.

**TAKA, UNAGI, BATTA!**

He then has the whips and hits them shocking the women but then they moaned."what?"

"That was amazing, do it again."Angelique said.

OOO then facepalms and said:"stupid."he then runs off while they go after him.

He then enters some kind of old house and walks up stairs and passes by a hall, the he sees through many doors different types of torture happening to humans, one had a man being pulled appart by chains from his torso, another was having his face cut off by a fat cenobite, he sees a woman naked being hanged up by hooks, he shakes his head seeing all of this, he then goes through a room and yelled:"Where am I?!"

"Our realm."he looks to his right to see Pindhead sitting on a throne."our master has seen you and decided to have you join us."he then gets up."so I need to destroy that suit."he then makes the room change and they were sent to a arena like area with spikes and many people being tortured around them, then the Cenobites came with the girls smiling at OOO, then many demon like monsters came to surround OOO too."now you shall feel pain."

"Yeah, you guys don't care about what god thinks."OOO said.

"Do I look like someone who cares what god thinks?"Pinhead said.

"No, your ugly."OOO said and he takes out Shachi and Tako, he then inserts them and scans them.

**SACHI, UNAGI, TAKO! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**

**(Insert Shout out here.)**

He was now in the Shauta combo and takes out the whips."let's go."

He then turns into liquid and hits them all away with the whips, Pindhead shoots many hooks at OOO but his liquid body made go through him, he then sees many of the demons charging at him so he uses the tako legs as tentacles by spinning around hitting them all away, then he flies up to the air and hits many of the Cenobites with the whips and that made only the girls like it.

OOO looks around and sees that Pindhead has the box known as the Lament Configuration on his hand.

"Now for you."OOO then charges at Pindhead and he then gets punched in the head by OOO, he then hits him many times with the tentacles making him grunt, then he hits him with the whips shocking Pindhead."how does that feel, does that feel good?"OOO mocked him and then kicks him away.

Then OOO sees another stone going towards him and he grabs it."come Dark Chimera."then the monster appears roaring and grabs the Lament Configuration from Pindhead.

"No!"he said while getting up.

"Chimera."OOO said while he claws many of the demons away."solve the puzzle while I finish him off."it nodded and starts to rotates the box.

OOO then scans the medals while going up.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He thows his whips at Pindhead grabbing his arms, then he uses the tako legs as a drill and goes towards him while bring him up."Seiya!"he then hits Pindhead and he eplodes crashing to the ground.

OOO lands on the ground and sees Chimera opens the Lament Configuration making the portal opened."alright."he then goes towards it but then the four cenobite girls grabbed a hold on to him.

"No, don't go."Angelique said."stay with us."they start to lick him but then Dark Chimera pushes them back with a blast and OOO jumps into the portal with Chimera following him and it closes.

Shoto then sees a portal opened and OOO came out wiht Chimera."big bro!"then he lands on the ground with a crouch and cancels his form, then Chimera turns back into a stone.

"What happened?"Shoto asked.

"I went to Hell."Kazuma said surprising him, Kazuma then looks at the box and hits it with the sword destroying it."but it's over now."

"I hope so too."Shoto said.

"Let's go being with friends will be better after what I just saw."Kazuma said.

At the other realm Pindhead got up and said:"it seems he was too strong for the way we tried."

The twins were sad and Angelique said:"I want him back."

"In the future we will try but our master is now in pain for when he destroyed the Lament Configuration of his world, so we will need to wait."Pinhead said.

So the Cenobites wait for when they will come back and take OOO back with them.

Kazuma was back in at the palace and he was with the sisters.

"You must have been in hard battle lord OOO."Tenho said.

"Yeah who would have thought you would have to fight demons."Chiiho said.

"It wasn't easy as they were so many of them."Kazuma said.

"Still it's good that you escaped."Renho said.

"Yes, but a part of me says it isn't over yet."Kazuma said.

**Note:Heres the Halloween chapter of OOO with Hellraiser Cenobites being the choice of enemies here, OOO also got a new summon more based on the special with Dark Chimera and he used Shauta, now to answer a review:"Guest-Z-01 the other combos maybe but I would have to think what to do with them."**


	10. Chapter 10 Ride on Right time

**Chapter 10 Ride on Right time**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

Kazuma was at his office with Renfan talking with him, they were hanging out for a while but then Ruby came in.

"Lord Kazuma, a messanger came to warn us."Ruby said.

"What?"Kazuma said.

She gives him the letter and he reads."Totaku has gone crazy."that surprises Renfan.

Both his and her faction went to a meeting with the others near the palace where Totaku is in a deserted area, they arrived with the other faction there but to Kazuma's surprise Ryofu, Chinkyu and Kaku.

"Okay were all here, surprised to see her generals and strategist here."Kazuma said.

"Lord OOO they came to help us win this war."Kanu said.

"Well I would like to suggest that after this we capture her and kill her for the people."Ensho said.

"No!"Kaku said."Yue is not herself anymore, she's being used by those monsters."

"Wait monsters."Kazuma said."does she have anything on her like bandages or something?"

"Yes, they appeared on her neck and her eyes turned souless."Kaku said.

"I see, this is not someone that got greedy, she is being used by the same person that turned the sisters into those monsters you saw."Kazuma said.

"So your saying it's actually a monster that's using her."Sousou said.

"Yes, so the best way to do this is to face her and seperate her from the monster, I'm sure the people would calm down after they saw the poor girl was actually being used by a evil monster."Kazuma said.

Ensho got angry and her two generals try to calm her down.

"Well impressive that your thinking ahead of what the people will think."Sousou said.

"Yes, it's one of the first things a ruler should think about, the whole position she has is something that will have to be done later since theres a real threat then just her soldiers."Kazuma said."So they would see as more of a monster like how the sisters were once seen as evil but the moment they saw the monster they were worried for them."

"Yeah, so we should is focus on trying to get to her and free Totaku."Shoto said and he sees the Nanban tribe."hey who are these chibis."

"Who are you calling a chibi?"Motaku said.

"We are the Nanban tribe."Mike said.

"We were called to fight."Tora said.

"So we came to help too."Shamu said.

Kazuma blinks and looks at Shoto."they're all yours."

"What?!"Shoto said and he looks at the tribe.

Kanu looks at Rinrin."Rinrin can you help Birth with them."

"Alright."she said.

"Okay we should think of the next plan."Sonsaku said.

"Yes, I think we should go in without being noticed and fast, the more time we waste the more it will become stronger, so our main goal is to get in."Kazuma said.

"There is a entrance."Kaku points at the map of a small road that was covered by a canyon."if we go there we can deal with less of the troops."

"Good, we should all be prepared the sooner we go the better since we need to take the Yummy out faster."Kazuma said.

"Who made you leader, it should be me."Ensho said.

"How about a vote, whoa agrees with my plan raise your hand."Kazuma raises his, then Ryubi, Sonsaku, Motaku.

Enjutsu which made Ensho shocked."what?!"

"I think he's smarter than you."Enjutsu laughs at her.

Then Sousou does the same surprising some of them.

"What, Karin are you really agreeing with him?"Juniku said.

"Of course, he's a point, considering the last ones we saw if this one got even stronger it would be the end of us."Sousou said.

"Yes."Kakoen said.

"But why does it have to be him?"Kakoton said.

"Look we already put on the votes and we don't have all the time in the world, this is serious, if we let that Yummy grow all it will do is end us all."Kazuma said.

"Yes."Ryubi said."it will save a lot more lives."

"Okay so we are all in agreement, well most of us that matter at least."Kazuma said making Ensho mad again.

"Lord OOO."They see a soldier run in."we have a problem."

He goes out and he sees one of Ensho's soldiers on the floor holding his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong with you and get up your making me look bad."Ensho said.

"Why don't you shut up for once."Kazuma said making her mad."theres something wrong with him."

He then changes into a yummy being big purple fat one with no face with big four finger arms with a some lizard parts and he has a face on his stomach with sharp teeth and red eyes.

They got surprised and Kazuma takes out the driver and puts it on his waist, he then puts the medals and scans them."henshin."

**TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

He transforms into Kamen Rider OOO and charges at it, he then slashes at the monster with the claws but then OOO saw it regenerating, then it roars pushing him back and OOO saw the soldiers charging at it."No, stop!"but it was too late it then shoots a type of cream catching them and it then eats them alive shocking everyone.

"It ate them."Rinrin said with Shuri closing her eyes.

OOO got angry and charges at it, he takes out the Medajaribur and slashes at it, he then puts a medal in and scans it.

**SINGLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then does a powered up slash pushing it back but then it grows to a big bug like monster with limbs being like a spider and the face stretched out, Glutton then hits OOO away and he crashes far away, then it gets it and looks to see Birth shooting at him while the others tried to attack but it knocks them away, it then shoots the goo at Juniku making her scream.

"Keifa!"Sousou and her faction yelled.

"Karin."she cries out with tears while she was being dragged towards the monster, OOO then goes up and slashes the goo breaking the link, he then gets Keifa out and jumps away."why did you save me?"

"Are you kidding, I wasn't going to let you die like that, no matter what."OOO said surprisig her.

He then goes foward and takes out two medals, he then inserts them and scans them.

**LION, TORA, CHEETAH! RA-TAH RA-TAH, RA-TORA~~TAR!**

**(Insert Ride on Right time here.)**

OOO then changes into Ratoratah with a big light coming out of it making everyone cover they're eyes, they then opened their eyes to see the form and they were amazed seeing it.

"Wow."the Nanba tribe said.

He then runs at highspeed around the Yummy hitting it multiple times making it scream trying to hit him, OOO then grabs the upper half and starts to kick it's face multiple times and he could see the medals coming out, he then jumps back and slashes at it multiple times while they try to keep up with him.

Ryofu looks at him while Chinkyu said:"how is he that fast."

"Is this the real power of the messanger of heaven?"Sousou said.

He then slashes it's legs off making Glutton fall with the legs turning into medals, he then saw it shrink back to it's first form after losing many of it's medals.

**SHOVEL ARM!**

Birth then charges at the Yummy and hits it multiple times and frees the host from it, Birth then grans him and jumps away."Big bro now!"

OOO then scans the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then makes three rins appear in front of him and he runs through them, he then goes through the last one and roars sending a bright light with the symbol making the Yummy blind and his claws were charged up, he then slashes at it making the Yummy explode and medals rain everywhere.

**CRANE ARM!**

Birth then shoots the grapple to catch all the medals while Yukari has the containers to put them inside."I got all of them."

OOO was a bit tired and he cancels the form."okay, we finished the yummy."he looks at the soldier."put that man in a tent to recover."

"Yes my lord."his soldiers said.

"Hey he's my soldier so I have the say he should fight."Ensho said.

"Really, I say you are a terrible ruler, you only care about is yourself and your friends, while the others you don't even care."Kazuma said making her mad.

"Reiha, please calm down."her two generals said.

"OOO."he looks at Sousou."allow me to thank you for saving Keifa."

"Your welcomed."Kazuma smiles.

Sousou looks at Keifa and said:"I think you should say it too."

"Okay, thanks."she said looking away.

"Yes, it was nice of you for saving her."Kakoen said.

"Well I can't let a innocent die like that."Kazuma said.

Later he was in a tent alone to get ready while the others did the same, he had to be careful when he uses his combos since he might need to use another later in the battle and he already used one against the other one.

"Excuse me."he then see Kakoen come in.

"Kakoen isn't it?"Kazuma asked.

"Please, call me Shuran."she said with a smile.

"Okay, Shuran."he was a little surprised."did you come here because Sousou sent you?"

"No, I came to see more about you, your like one of the only men I got the chance to meet that has a sense of honor."she said.

"Well yes, I am not a arrogant ruler that would use his people as pawns, I treat them as my allies and friends, as a king must be there for his people in the front lines not in the back like a coward."Kazuma said.

"I see, well maybe we could get to know each other better."Shuran said.

"I thought you were one of Sousou's lovers with the whole rumors."Kazuma said.

"I am, but it doesn't mean I don't know a good man when I see him."she then goes up to him.

"Shuran!"they then looked back to see her sister.

"Sister, why did you have to ruin my time."Shuran said.

"I... I came to see you."Kakoton said.

"We will have to talk later Lord OOO."Shuran said.

"Please call me, Kazuma."he said with a smile.

"Okay, Kazuma."she smiles at him and leaves with her sister following her.

"She's a interesting one."Kazuma said.

Later Sousou was having a meeting with her generals and asked Shuran:"Shura did you try to seduce OOO?"

"Well I was more trying to know him more."Shuran said.

Sousou smiles and said:"well I didn't think he would be your type, he's different from all the other men since he looks like he had to earn what he has."

"So you wouldn't mind?"Shuran asked surprised.

"No, I want to see how this will go."Sousou said surprising them.

**Note:well the battle with Totaku will begin soon but it will be different, Ratoratah appeared and Kazuma got to interact with some of the characters from the other factions.**


	11. Chapter 11 Time Judge All

**Chapter 11 Time Judge All**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

The Alliance marched towards the palace and saw the road they were going to take has a gate there, they saw someone come out being Kayū and Chōryō.

OOO and Birth looked at them and OOO saw the souless eyes on them."everyone they're not themselves anymore."

They all got ready and they transformed into Yummies, they transformed into the Kamakiri Yummies, they got surprised and the Yummies charged at them, Kanu and Sei charged at them, they then attacked but the Yummies blocked they're weapons and pushed them away,

"Big sis."Rinrin said.

"They're too strong."Kanu said.

OOO and Birth went in front of them and OOO said:"these ones shouldn't even be able to possess them like that, someone altered these ones to make them stronger."

"Let's get them."Birth said.

OOO fights against one while Birth shoots the other one, OOO uses his sword to block the scythes and the Yummy shoots projectiles at OOO making him use the legs to jump away, he then takes out a medal and inserts it on the middle slot then scans it.

**TAKA, KAMAKIRI, BATTA!**

He then got the Kamakiri blades and he starts to slash at the Yummy making it spill medals out, Birth was doding he energy scythes from the other Yummy and he then shoots at it making the Yummy block it.

"Okay."he then puts a cell medal on the driver.

**DRILL ARM!**

He then uses the drill to hit it back and he then drills it through the chest and saw a hole seeing Kayu inside."now."he then takes out another medal.

**SHOVEL ARM!**

He then got it but the Yummy then kept shooting at him but then it got slashed by Kurome from behind and then Birth hits it with the Shovel arm freeing Kayu and kicks it away, he then goes behind the other one and hits it freeing Choryo.

"Now let's finish this."OOO then scans the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

He jumps up and goes towards the Yummy with the blades glowing."Seiya!"he then hits it causing the Yummy to explode.

**DRILL ARM! CATTERPILLAR LEGS!**

Birth got the gear and charges towards the last one and hits it in the chest causing it to explode into medals too.

Kurome then picks the medals up along with Birth and the soldiers.

Kayu and Choryo got up holding they're heads and Kayu said:"what happened?"

"Kayū, Chōryō!"they saw Ryofu, Chinkyu and Kaku.

"Wait you guys are here."Choryo said.

"Yes, were glad that your safe."Kaku said.

"What?"Kayu got confused.

"You got possessed by Yummies."OOO said."It was a good thing we were here to free you."

"Lord OOO what shall we do know?"Kanu asked.

"Ruby."OOO said to her.

"Some of the plants told me that theres a darkness at the castle happening."Ruby said.

"Then let's go, this was a distraction."OOO said and they went foward.

They ran as fast as they could and they arrive at the place to see the sky was dark with dark clouds, they saw Totaku in the sky with a dakr aura.

"Yue!"Kaku said.

She then opens her eyes and she then transforms, they saw that she was a giant Yummy with dark dress and giant red fingers like claws, she has two bat wings and her face was that of a medusa with red face and no mouth with glowing yellow eyes.

"Gorgon."OOO said.

She then roars and shoots beams at the ground making many Waste Yummies appear, everyone got worried and they saw Kurome walk foward, they sword starts to glow and she points it up making dark lightning hit the ground, then many corpses arrise from the ground.

"What, these are corpses?!"Kanu said shocked to see it along wiht the others.

"This is Yatsufusa's power, it allows me to take control of these bodies to fight for me."Kurome smirks.

"You are desecrating these poor poeple!"Kany yells at her and she looks at OOO."Lord OOO, as the messenger of heaven you have to stop her."

"Kanu, I'm not as happy as you, but I'm not in charge of her, that's my brother."OOO said.

"And Kurome is not evil, some of these were like her friends that she was able to get to help her."Birth said.

"But."Kanu said.

"We don't have time, look you just have to trust her, if not Totaku will die."OOO said shocking her.

"Okay."Kanu said.

Then both sides charge at each other with the Yummies attacking the soldiers, Ryofu hits many of them away with her great strenght with the girls doing the same since the Waste Yummies were weaker, OOO and Birth saw the Gorgon shoots beams at the army turning them into stone.

"We have to free her."OOO said.

"I'm on it."Birth then inserts two medals.

**DRILL ARM! CUTTER WING!**

He got the drill and wings and flies to the Gorgon, OOO then switches the medals too.

**KUWAGATA! KUJAKU! CHEETAH!**

He then got the parts and runs around the Yummy while shooting at it with the Kuwagata head and the Taja spinner, Gorgon shoots at him but then hears a yell and looks up to see Birth going towards her, he then drills through where the mouth would be and goes inside, he then passes through her body and finds Totaku being suspended and he frees her, he then takes her outside and everyone saw him getting her out.

The Gorgon then fall down to the ground with everyone cheering of it's defeat.

"We did it."OOO said and Birth lands next to him giving Totaku to Kaku.

They heard laughter and looked at the castle to see the cloaked man with the Greeed next to him.

"Wait, the Shocker Greeed."OOO said.

"But that's impossible."Birth said."then are those like GelShocker and Destron."

"That is right, we Shocker have arrived to this world to conquer it, now OOO you shall die."he then shoots a orb at the Gorgon making it scream, then it goes back to the sky to become a black version of it with a gold dress with the Shocker symbol on the chest.

"Now allow me to show a demonstration."he then shows his own OOO driver shocking OOO and he scans the medals with a dark voice.

**SHOCKER! GELSHOCKER! DESTRON!**

The medals then combined with him and he becomes the Shocker OOO.

"No way."OOO said.

"He looks like Lord OOO."Kanu said.

"Yes, now I will be the one to kill you."he jumps down and charges at OOO.

Gorgon then fights them and shoots many beams with the Greeed coming down to fight Birth, OOO was getting hit with punches and Shocker OOO kicks him with his left leg, then he got punched away, Birth was being attacked on both sides by the three Greeed making him get sent away.

The girls were all blasted away by the giant Yummy and they were all on the floor injured.

"Is this the end?"Kanu said.

"No, these guys are too strong."Ryubi said.

Shocker OOO lifts OOO by his neck and said:"now die."he then raises his arm.

Then Birth shoots the Shocker Greeed back to give him some space and he knocks into OOO making a reaction with the red medals, then a red aura sends all the Shocker warriors away and OOO was dropped to his knees, he then looks to see three new Taka, Kujaku and Condor medals appear and the medals from the destroyed Yummies went to them and they formed a red arm that was floating.

"Where am I?"it said.

"A floating arm."Rinrin said and they were all shocked.

"Wait, Ankh?!"OOO said.

Ankh looks at him and said."Eiji."

"No, I'm Kazuma I'm the new OOO."OOO got up.

"The new OOO, well then OOO tell me what's happening?"Ankh asked.

"Long story short, were being attacked by Shocker."OOO said and Ankh saw the warriors.

"So Shocker made more Greeed, well then looks like I will have to give you a hand."Ankh said.

"Really?"OOO said.

"I'm only doing this as a favor for Eiji."Ankh then goes to the medal holder and takes out Condor and gives it to OOO."use my medals."

OOO nodded and inserts Taka and Condor then he scans them.

**TAKA, KUJAKU, CONDOR! TA~JA~DOR!**

**(Insert Time Judge All here.)**

He then changes into Tajador with a fire around him and they all looked at OOO, they factions were all amazed at the form and Birth raises a fist up."yeah."

OOO then raises his arms and makes peacock feathers appear and he uses them to shoot at the Shocker warriors sending them all away.

"How did he get that strong."Shocker OOO said.

OOO then brings out the wings and flies up to the air, he then goes towards the Gorgon and shoots at it while the Gorgon tries to hit him but he dodges all of it's attacks, then he scans the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then goes up and red rings go towards the Yummy, he then goes towards it with the legs opening talon like claws.""Seiya."he then goes through the Yummy destroying it and it explodes into cell medals.

"Impossible."Shocker OOO said and he charges at OOO, he then grows wings and goes to fight OOO as they traded punches and kicks but OOO punches him to the ground and puts the medals on the spinner then he scans them.

**TAKA, KUJAKU, CONDOR! GIN GIN GIN! GIGA SCAN!**

He then turns into a Pheonix screeching and the factions were amazed again with Shocker shocked, he then flies towards them and Shocker OOO scans the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

he then does a flying kick with him glowing gold and OOO crashes into Shocker OOO making him explode and he transforms back rshing to the ground, the Greeed picked him up and OOO lands on the ground.

"You will pay."The man said.

"Hmph."they sall said Zenaku going up to them."What a idiot, you attacked him and now because of you Ankh has returned."

"You seem to know me, so how are you?"Ankh said.

He looks at him and OOO then he said:"I am the one that has come to make you pay for what you did to my father."

"Your father."Ankh said.

Then Kiyo chain appears on his arm.

"Wait, are you?!"OOO said.

"Yes, I am Zenaku Maki, son of Kiyoto Maki."Zenaku said.

"Maki!"Ankh said."he had a son."

"Yes, I was collecting data and I will show you the form we will fight in the future."he then takes out the Anotherwatch."henshin."

**OOO!**

He then inserts it to him and he became Another OOO shocking the real OOO.

"Another OOO!"OOO said.

"But that's impossible."Birth said.

"He became a evil version of big bro Kazuma."Rinrin said.

"That's impossible."Renfan said.

"Also heres a little secret for you, I know of your families past, descendant of the Multi King."Another OOO said.

"What?!"OOO said.

"Now that we have met, it's time we leave."Another OOO then makes a portal and he sends him and the other warriors away with him.

"They escaped."Kanu said.

OOO then sees Ankh attaching his arm to a soldiers body on the ground and he opened his eyes, he gets up with the helmet comign off and his hair changed, now he looked like when he had a human body."This body will do."

"What?!"OOO said.

Another OOO and the others arrive at the base and the cloaked man said:"why didn't you fight, we could have had a chance."

"With Ankh back, that would be impossible now that OOO has that Combo, I will just have to colect the extra data, also Great Leader will not be happy to you for that stunt."Another OOO said making him scared.

At the factions camp they had Totaku with them on the floor kneeling.

"Now what shall we do with her."Sousou said.

"Please don't hurt my friends."Totaku said.

"Theres nothing we should do, the people saw the monster and blamed it on the group that attacked us."Kazuma said.

"But we should have her executed."Ensho said.

"Quiet!"Kazuma yelled at her making Ensho flinch."you have no right, now I decided this, Totaku and her generals will be coming with me, the people will see them be redeemed in they're eyes, so now that's final."

"I agree with OOO."Ryubi said.

"Yes, he is protecting them."Kanu said.

"Also what about him?"Enjutsu points at Ankh.

"I will be helping OOO out, it seems this will be very interesting."Ankh smiles.

Kazuma nodded, but he and Shoto were shocked to learn about they're past, they were related to the Multi king the first OOO, all the factions returned back to their cities and lived they're lives but Kazuma has a feeling that war might happen soon.

**Note:The battle is over and Ankh returned, he will help both Kazuma and Shoto out in they're fights, Shocker OOO is form th series and hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

**(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)**

Kazuma is seen on the kingdom with Shoto at his side and they drive with they're bikes.

**Don't bother with unwanted or short-lived dreams**

**A free state… That's alright, I guess**

**(Starting now: the show we're waiting for**

**Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)**

Then it shows the other factions with Ryubi, Sousou and Sonsaku with they're generals at they're sides.

**Fate will not let go of you**

**In the end, you just have to go on**

**(An unknown development, give me energy**

**Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)**

Kazuma walks foward with Shoto next to him and Ankh was holding a red medal, Kazuma the tora medal and Shoto the batta medal,

**It's ok—tomorrow's always blank**

**Your value is something you decide yourself**

**OOO! ×4 Come on!**

Kazuma then has the driver on his waist and he then scans it to transform into Kamen Rider OOO.

**Anything goes! That heart is what gets heated**

**Search for what gets overflowed**

**Life goes on! If you get serious and fight**

**You'll never feel like you've lost!**

OOO then fights off many Yummies and Birth shoots at them, the Shocker Generals were on they're base together and Another OOO appears before turning back to Zenaku.

**Don't seek a status based on your outer self**

**It's the confidence hidden inside that is important**

OOO then runs foward and protect many of his soldiers and people from the Yummies.

**(Desire multiplying like no limit**

**Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)**

**Then he it shows him changing into many different combos.**

**Comparing that height; lining it up**

**Won't the meaning be gone? Count it out**

**(You can be free from average**

**Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)**

OOO was ridding his bike and Birth was behind him on the back and he shoots foward, then it shows his faction with the flag above them, then Gate Guardian comes out from the ground with Dark Chimera.

**It's ok—it's alright to be different from everyone**

**Because everyone's different, it's a miracle!**

**OOO! ×4 Come on!**

OOO was slashing at them and he then uses his sword to cut a army in half.

**Anything goes! As that heart becomes**

**More and more honest**

**In seeking things**

**Life goes on! Speed it up, unstoppably**

**You'll never feel like you've lost!**

Birth goes foward in the Birthday form drilling through a army of Yummies then he sees a black medal appear in front of him.

**True spirit of heart never give up**

**Tell your mind and soul never to give up!**

OOO was slashing many Yummies and he sees a purple medal.

**Start from one, and from there**

**Skip the addition—Multiply your way up**

**Anything goes! Goes on…**

**OOO! ×4 Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3**

Both brothers stand next to each and they charge foward in they're super forms with OOO becoming Tajador.

**Anything goes! That spirit**

**Is what gets heated**

**Search for what gets overflowed**

**Life goes on! If you get serious and fight**

**You'll never feel like you've lost!**

**Anything goes! Speed it up, unstoppably**

**You'll never feel like you've lost!**

OOO flies to the air and turns into a pheonix detroying many of the yummies and he then jumps down and sees Kanu and Ryubi with they're faction going to help him and he nodded, he was back in Tatoba and they went foward slashing through the screen making the title appear.


	13. Chapter 12 King's next step

**Chapter 12 King's next step**

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Koihime Musō**

Kazuma was sitting at his office with Ruby at his side, he looks at Ankh who was sitting at the window looking outside.

"So what do you think of my city?"Kazuma asked.

"Well it's a interesting one."he looks at Kazuma."so is there any ice cream?"

"We have been able to make that for a while."Kazuma said since Shoto managed to show a few how to make ice cream, the cold part they had to be creative but thanks to Ruby and Yukari they were able to do it.

"Good."Ankh then stands up.

"I have to ask, do you hate me for being the King's descendant?"Kazuma said.

Ankh chuckles and said:"you think I care about that, I met another OOO before and you seem different from the first one, like your actualy kinder."

"Kazuma isn't a monster like him."Ruby sad.

"No, I care for my people, I will only expand to protect others like greedy nobles."Kazuma said."I have been through a lot so I won't stoop to they're level."

"I see, well wheres the other rider, the chibi Birth."Ankh said.

"You mean Shoto."Kazuma said.

Shoto was around the castle with Yukari and Kurome and they saw Yue working as a maid, she was cleaning the floor and she sees them."Shoto."she smiles.

"How are you doing?"Yukari asked.

"Just finishing up this part."Yue said.

"That's good Yue, hey wheres Ei?"Yukari said.

"Here."they saw her wearing the same maid dress."I just finish up a part."

Kurome nodded and said."good."

They saw Ryofu with her friend Chinkyū.

"Hi Ren."Shoto said and they waved at her and she waves back.

Then he sees Chinkyū doing a flying kick and he jumps up doing one too surprising her and he kicks her down."no fair."

"Sorry but that kick is only for the riders."Shoto said.

"I'll get you one of these days."Chinkyū goes up to his face and they glare at each other.

"Shoto."they then saw Kazuma with Ruby and Ankh, he then looks at Ren."Ren."

"Hello master."they all said.

"Hey big bro."Shoto said.

"What's going on here?"Kazuma asked.

"I was just talking to this chibi while she tried to copy our kicks."Shoto said.

"I didn't copy you!"Chinkyu said.

"Hey Kazuma."they saw Shia and Kayu.

"Oh you two."Kazuma said and they put they're arms around his neck.

"Come on, lighten up a bit."Shia said.

"Yeah, maybe you should join us."Kayu said.

"Kayu! Shia!"Ei said."that's not how you treat your lord!"

"You know I have other things to do along with seeing how the Cho Sisters are doing."Kazuma said.

Ankh chuckles and said:"well your quite the casanova."

"Ankh!"Kazuma glares at him.

"So what is this guardian I have been hearing about?"Ankh said.

"Hey that's right, we heard from the people how the Messanger of heaven has a titan that will protect the city."Shia said.

"That is a surprise."Kazuma smirks."I'll be going out."

"I'll go with you."Ankh then follows Kazuma outside.

"I'll be going out too."Shoto then runs foward with Yukari and Kurome following him.

At the city Ankh was at a shop holding three popsicles and he eats one while Kazuma follows him."I can't believe that you only eat that, what about the soldier."

"What him?"Ankh looks at Kazuma while trying the second one."He'll be fine as long as I use his body, but I prefer eating like this."he then eats it through his hand.

"Will stop that."he then pulls his arm down."You'll scare everyone else."they then walked foward together."Now we have more important business and that's about Shocker."

"Yes, to think they came back, I thought Eiji destroyed that Shocker Greeed."Ankh said.

"They must have brought him back along with making more."Kazuma said."Shocker OOO was a strong one."

"Yes, but I doubt someone like Maki's son would follow him."Ankh said.

"What?"Kazuma said.

"Think about it, considering the last time I met him and the fact he wants revenge to destroy OOO he's only loyal to the Leader so he doesn't care about his so called partner."Ankh said making Kazuma see his point.

"I see, so the real one leading the group is Maki."Kazuma said.

"That's right, your smater than some of the humans I met."Ankh said.

Shoto was running around the place and he then stops to see a stone on the ground that was bronze, he picks it up and smiles."wait, this is like the ones big bro has, so I got one too."he then smiles."this is going to be so cool."

He then runs foward but then sees a right light appear and Scorn is now in front of him."I will have that stone."he then shoots red blasts making Shoto dodge rolling out of the way, e takes out his driver but he sent razor winds to hit him, then they got blasted away and they saw Ankh with Kazuma as OOO, Ankh was the one that made the blast and said:"so this is the one that tried to attack you before."

"Yes, that's him, Scorn."OOO said.

"I will take the stones."he said and he charges up and shoots hellfire at them.

They dodge it and Shoto then starts his driver."henshin."then he transforms into Birth, he takes out his gun and shoots at him making Scorn block it with a barrier, then OOO jumps towards him with his sword and slashes at him but he blocked it and pushes him away.

"Come Dark Chimera."his summon appears and charges at Scorn.

"So that's those summons."Ankh said.

It then slashes at him while Scorn defended himself but then they saw OOO use two new medals.

**TAKA, KANI, CHEETAH!**

He gets the new pieces and runs around while the crap arms hit the shield making some damage happen, Birth shot many medals and they try to hit him back but he kept taking them until Scorn sent a shockwave sending them all back.

"He's too strong."Birth said and he saw his stone glow and he then throws it to the air, they saw it and it sent a giant beam and from it came Ancient Gear Golem."Wow!"

"That's thing is big."OOO said.

"So that's what that brat got."Ankh said.

"No!"Scorn said.

Golem then sent a punch at Scorn hitting the barrier breaking it, then he got sent back and he sees OOO charging at him with the sword and he scans three medals on them.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then slashes at Scorn making him explode and he then get sent flying away."I will return."

Golem picked up Birth who gave him a thumbs up.

"You see big bro now I got my own summon."Birth said.

"Okay, well let's go."OOO said.

"Good."Ankh said.

They changed back while the summons went back to the stones, they returned to the palace and then saw a messenger with the others there, he goes up to them and said:"Lord OOO a letter from Lady Ensho.

He takes it and reads to know what she wanted, after he did he said:"are you kidding me, she's ordering me to give up my city to serve her."

"Yes."he said but then Kazuma throws it back at him.

"Tell her this, I won't give up my city and if it's a war she wants then come and get me."Kazuma said and he nodded leaving the castle.

"Are you sure Lord Kazuma?"Yue said.

"Yes, she thinks because were a small city that were a easy target well then it's time to show her that we have a secret weapon against her."Kazuma said.

"Well this should be interesting."Ankh said.

"Are you going to help us Ankh?"Shoto asked.

"Why, it seems that you can do it on your own, plus I'll help when you actually need it."Ankh said then he takes out the black core medals."How did you get these ones anyway?"

"Long story?"Kazuma said.

**At En faction.**

In the castle Ensho was waiting for the message and laughs."I'm sure they are so scared."then the messenger came."So did he accept?"

"No, he said come and get him."he said.

"What, how dare he reject me."she said while Bunshu and Ganryo were a little nervous.

"Well he cares for his people so he wouldn't give them up."Ganryo said.

"But who cares about the people, a real ruler uses them to get what he wants."Ensho said.

"But it's not like that of the messenger of heaven."Bunshu said.

"Well then we will just have to attack his little city."Ensho said making a act of war.

**OOO faction.**

Kazuma was looking out a window and it was getting dark, he has his arms crossed and said:"she will pay for demanding me to give up my people to her reign."he made a promisse to protect them, be the hero that they wanted, the one they can look up to no matter what, so he won't let a tyrant have them, he won't be a martyr either but simply a kind ruler that will want to protect his people so he will do it by fighting against her and freeing her people.

**Note:heres season 2 of OOO and a war is about to start, Ankh got to interact with Kazuma and Shoto's summon is Ancient Gear Golem which is one my favorite monsters now to answer the reviews:"Aqua won't be here since he's not a normal OOO rider with the core medals unless maybe something like a future thing."**


End file.
